Part Time Lover
by Destiny's Heroine
Summary: They are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun. They are strangers by day, lovers by night. Knowing it’s so wrong, yet feeling so right. Inspired by Stevie Wonder’s song, “Part Time Lover”. Not songfic. AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** They are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun. They are strangers by day, lovers by night. Knowing it's wrong, yet feeling so right. Inspired by Stevie Wonder's song, "Part-Time Lover". Axel/Larxene. Some Roxas/Naminé. Minor Sora/Kairi. AU. There's also Marlene, and Axel/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Naminé, and basically every other character that appears in **KH**, or **FF**. It belongs to SquareEnix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura, and any others affiliated with the game and its properties. I also do **not** own the song "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder. Really, if I owned any of this, I wouldn't exactly be here, Larxene will still be physically nonexistant in all her glory in **KH2**, and all the Org. members will still be breathing, because everyone loves them…as do I xP.

**Author's Notes**: First of all, this is my first fanfic concerning Kingdom Hearts, or in fanfiction in general. So for my readers…take it easy on me. Second, this isn't a songfic, but the _idea_ was inspired by it, and some of the words will fit into the story (the summary is even from the lyrics).

I was a bystander floundering through YouTube, who was searching Stevie Wonder songs (cause it is _Stevie Wonder_, and I felt like going back to the days), yet one particular one caught my eye, and when I heard it, a concept magically came into my head. And since Larxel's are scarce…might as well. I absolutely _adore_ the couple anyway, for all its fanon. My reasons why, I'll probably explain later, though it has to do with **Re: CoM** a lot (_other_ than the fact of Larxene's touchy feely. Hell, who _wouldn't_ be touchy feely when you have Axel _near_ you? If I was her, I would have jumped on him already. The girl has good taste). Anyway…it has to do with chemistry. _But_ moving on, I like the song, the beat was _really _catchy to me, and I needed to vent it out someway, so I wouldn't be doing the "dadadarararum" mumbling/beatboxing of the music for the rest of the week, though I probably will. If you're curious, feel free to listen to it. I think it would nicely set the mood for the story. The wonders of Stevie Wonder.

…bad pun, I know.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Part-Time Lover**_

_Prologue_

**By:** Destiny's Heroine

* * *

**A**xel sighed.

His bright jade colored eyes gazed at the crescent moon from his balcony, the white marble rail surprisingly cool under his hands, and the gentle and soothing summer breeze caressing his face in the warm night. Taking his eyes away from the sky momentarily, he looked over his backyard, clean, big, fresh with flowers, and trees. One particular one that stood out the most from the rest, was the cherry tree, a particular favorite of his. He enjoyed going under its branches when it was in bloom in the Spring, resting under its shadow, just inhaling the serene atmosphere while he watched in a haze the sakura petals scattering. Then there were the flowers, tulips, roses, Forget-Me-Nots, Irises, Daisies, Poppies...all lined up in place and in order, enhancing the quality by its deep colorful hues. The said flowers were inside symmetrical squares filled with pure soil, only separated by the red cobbled lanes that people took strolls through, not one leaf or petal out of place. There were also cut and trimmed bushes, some shaped like angels, some like unicorns, others were twirls, all positioned at the middle of each square too, as planned by the contractors.

And the grandeur fountain smacked in the core of it all, a marble statue, larger than life, placed in the center, a circular deep pool surrounding it, its bright lights shining over what would have been an obscure garden. The figure was suppose to be the sculpture of Aphrodite, an accurate depiction of the _Birth Of Venus_ painting by artist Sandro Botticelli, the seashell rightly placed to grace the bottom of her feet, little jets of water glittering around her nude body; a sight of beauty indeed.

All perfect. All flawless. All ideal.

Just like everything else in his damn life.

He sighed again as the wind picked up, flailing around his bathrobe that covered his bare chest. He must really be bored to actually _appreciate_ the "beauty of nature". This whole thing must truly be getting to him.

"Axel?"

He turned around slightly to meet the eyes of his wife, those deep, hazel pools now covered in worry and concern. She didn't bother to wear her robe, noting that it wasn't exactly cool to bother with it, and let her pristine silk nightgown wave with the wind, her mid-waist long, ebony hair blowing around her sculpted face, moist and delectable rosy lips set in a frown. Axel knew she was a prize just by a glance, any men would give up everything to be in his place, honestly, with a beautiful woman whose love was undying and unmatched for her husband.

It was a shame, such a shame, he couldn't say the same thing for himself.

And seeing the distressed expression on behalf of his fourth sleepless night...it killed him. She shouldn't be troubled, not for _him_...if only she knew...

It wasn't that he didn't care for her. It was the opposite really, he'll be willing to risk his life to keep her safe, no second thoughts, no hesitation, and it wasn't as if he didn't _love_ her, even if his feelings for her wasn't love precisely, or at least not that strong. She was attractive, her curvy and model like body something women would scowl in pure envy for, her olive colored legs toned beyond compare. He _was_ attracted to her, there was no way any sane man alive _wouldn't_. She gave him everything he wanted, she was amazing, she was understanding...

She was an angel.

So why? _Why_ couldn't he love her?

He didn't understand it. What was missing?

Axel wanted, just for _once_, to mean those three words everytime he whispers it to her ear. And each time she believed them, a peaceful smile gracing her face as she heard her lover's feelings pouring through his mouth, he regretted ever saying it, knowing that they were empty and hollow.

Anything that he did with her was empty.

And she didn't deserve that.

But there was nothing he could do, just hope that as time passed by, his feelings will grow with it, and finally take away the anguish and guilt that he felt from living a lie, for _her_ to live a lie.

Axel got a bit startled when he felt small arms wrap themselves around his hips from the back, his wife's chin resting on his shoulder. He relaxed and closed his eyes tightly, satisfied, but not completely. Opening them again slowly, he heard her muttering in his ear, "Baby, are you okay? I'm worried about you. This is the fourth night you haven't slept."

_Oh, I'm just fine. Just drowning in my resentment about how I don't really love you, how this marriage is fake on my part, and how I'm getting bored and sick of it now_, Axel dryly thought to himself, but his answer, of course, was different. "Nothing."

"You don't exactly expect me to take that for a answer, do you?"

He winced inwardly. Well, then, he just needed to make something up and sound tired and anxious as possible. He's been told by people he was an amazing actor, so he made good use of the gift. "I guess...I don't know, Lydia. Monday is a big day, official Vice-President and all. Soon, the company and business is going to be mine. This is too fast...I'm only 21. I should be in some University, irresponsible, with my friends, having college parties and getting wasted, only to wake up the next day in the afternoon with a major hangover, resorting for me to sleep in my classes."

He felt her squeeze tighter at this, and giggled at the notion. "Is a good thing you're not in a University then. You would have dramatically _failed_."

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly, quickly turning his face sideways to look at her. "I-I still would have passed. I'm more advanced than any of those low IQ twats anyway."

She full out blew into laughter after this. Axel grumbled annoyed, and once she calmed down, she gave him a grin. "Whatever you say, Axel."

"Damn right."

This time smirking, she traced her hands tantalizingly from his waist, to his chest, to his collarbone, and finally rested them on his stiff shoulders, giving them a soft, sensual massage. Axel groaned, and Lydia gave another giggle at this. "It is a lot. You didn't really enjoy your youth, and bethrothed before we were even out of our mothers' wombs. But look on the bright side, you'll still be free after the half day, you only have to be present only four days a week, and really, you can do whatever you want after. All the while you're set for life."

"Yeah, but not the way I wanted," he muttered hopelessly, stiffling a yawn and looking back again at the yard. He whimpered playfully in protest when Lydia suddenly stopped her actions, and was about to ask why before she interrupted, in a quivering and hesitating voice Axel had only heard two times before.

"I've been thinking abou-Axel? Do you you regret marrying me?"

His breath caught in his throat.

How the _hell_ did she get this conclusion from what he said?

"How the _hell_ did you get this conclusion from what I said?" he repeated incredulously outloud, fully turning around to face her, his eyes narrowing. He didn't shout, he didn't raise his voice, but his tone held a hidden hint of anger. Perhaps because of the accusation thrown in his face while it was true to his senses. Truthfully, it actually startled him, not knowing she doubted to _that_ point, it made the looming thought of her figuring it out come closer.

She appeared to shrink under his inflection, not expecting this reaction among the ones she guessed, and started fiddling with her fingers nervously. Lydia faithfully knew Axel will never hurt or yell at her, but when he sometimes got agitated, a dangerous and uncomfortable tension surrounded the area, which was the cause of her apprehension. She wasn't one to go head to head with it and pin it down with her own hazardous aura, and didn't think she could. Lydia fumbled for the words, trying to find a specific way to explain what was plaguing her mind these past few days. Axel had been restless ever since they moved into their new mansion, and though now it showed in his current insomnia, she always speculated it had something to do with her somehow.

They've been only married for three years, both only 18 and straight out of their private schooling, and stayed in Axel's parents' home for two years until her husband wanted to move out. Knowing the reason behind it, she complied. She wasn't blind, she did notice some hidden coldness. To her it was less vague...however, there was a evasiveness ranging from him. At first, Lydia figured it was because of the straining relationship between father and son, their fights usually a daily occurrence, yet it was in one of those arguments that she picked up her name being mentioned. It was the last fight between them in the household, because after that is when they left.

It was then that her suspicions began.

But soon forgotten.

Axel had never given her any sign over their short years together for her to question him, sometimes he seemed at peace, that _she_ was the world to him. So Lydia blamed it on his constrived childhood, because she knew well that Axel loved her. From there, she was _dead set _on getting rid of that coldness. She did succeed to get him to be more open, and the smell of victory was close, give another year or two. She'll do anything for her first love, like she dreamed to the minute she laid eyes on him. Perhaps, finding a way to help the broken relationship with his father might also speed things up, or place it permanently.

Though the skepticism was still at the back of her mind, gone, yet _haunting_, and now was the right time to put her disturbed unsettled heart at ease as it will be out in the open.

Putting on a calm face, she stared at him seriously, her hands still tinkering with each other. "I don't know, sometimes I just get the feeling that you are distant from me, that...I'm not...what you want. Or, what you expected. Or..._something_ Axel! It's like you don't want me! And...I know that isn't true, but I wish you could at least show me that my suspicions are false! That I mean..."

She couldn't go on after this and lowered her head, not knowing exactly what to say to express it properly, a overwhelming ache passing through her body at her lack of assertiveness.

Axel eyed her closely for a moment, seeing unshed tears in her eyes, trying to get his contemplations in order on what she revealed. It seems, she wasn't that oblivious as he thought her to be. And then the temptation racked him.

Should he tell her? Now, most of all?

_No..._

He didn't want to hurt her. He knew she'll be heartbroken, she had told him many times that he's the reason she appreciated her life, that without him, she's _nothing_. Lydia loved him the deepest anyone ever had, maybe the deepest she had anyone. She reminded him every day, _showed_ it to him every day. Even before they were married, Axel was aware about her feelings for him. He remembered seeing the happiest smile she had made as she walked down the aisle, her face positively _glowing_, so much, that it shocked him. In reality, Lydia scared him. Scared him into thinking all the possible things she might do if he left her, if he took back all the words he didn't mean and label them falsification.

His wife wasn't emotionally strong. He had seen it first hand when her mother had died.

She became an absolute _wreck_.

Locked herself up in her room, refused to eat, never came outside for months, cried in her sleep everytime, whimpering about why did her mother leave, why did the only person who showed her affection had gone. She became quiet, unfeeling, almost like a shadow, and Axel was unfortunate to find her bawling around the toilet in despair, skinnier than she had been, and looking _sick_. He had never been so frightened in his life, so horrorstrucked. With the help of her family, they managed to get her counseling, and he was in the front row in helping her heal. Axel never wanted to experience that again. If that death caused her to go that far, imagine...

A foreboding shiver went through his body.

So no, he couldn't. He _can't_.

Axel feared for her health.

He didn't want to be the cause of her grief, and if taken far, depression, then...

He moved forward, as she had backed away in her anxiousness, taking tentative steps as possibilities twirled in his brain. Once he reached her, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her petite body, pulling her closer, pressing her tight against him. His face cuddled her neck briefly, before resting his chin on top of her head gently. Lydia didn't waste a second on hugging him back, shakingly placing her head his chest.

"Don't ever, EVER, think that way again. I will never hurt you, and I care too much about you to regret _anything_. So don't you _dare_ lose faith in me," Axel croaked into her soft hair, finding his throat dry, and only making it harder for him to speak. He had the act of deceiving her down, packed along with his charms, and she'll swallow every letter and take it as truth. Though he was forever proud of his slyness, it didn't make him feel any better now. "I'll try harder, I will..."

"I know," Lydia spoke softly, her tears streaming down her face, more on the fact that she was getting the soothing answer she wanted, and her distress can cease.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that way, but you mean everything to me, Lydia, I could never live without you."

_Lie._

"Marrying you was the best moment in my life."

_Lie._

"I love you."

_You're a LIAR._

Axel shut his eyes tight, willing away his conscious, begging it to leave him the hell alone. He already felt like the worst scum of the universe enough, he didn't need his mind to mention it _constantly_. But, he didn't have a choice. If he had to live life this way to keep her sane, he would. He could never be the cause of someone's demise.

Lydia, inattentive of her husband's penitence and self-reproach, smiled warmly, his words putting her demons to rest in a blink of an eye. She felt at peace, just hearing the confirmation out of his lips. Happily, she closed her eyelids softly, drowning herself into him, meaning her words deeply in return. "I love you too..."

And Axel realized he might become a insomniac after all.

* * *

Larxene wasn't exactly fond of cooking.

The irony of it being the fact that it was one of the qualities she was good at.

She always hated irony anyway.

Fanning herself from the heat that the smoke and moisture exhaled, she lowered the fire on the burner that was cooking the spaghetti, and set to work on the rice next to it. Usually, she wasn't the one who did the food in the house, it was the chef that's paid for who did. Rarely, does she ever go near a stove, and if she did, is only once every two months, the specific motive being her _adoring_ husband.

She snorted.

Not that he wasn't. In fact, the things is, he was a _little_ too much. He spoiled her rotten, and at first it was hard to appreciate, as the fact of having everything didn't sit well with her, as she was set on the believe that nobody has everything, and she raised _herself_ to prepare for having things taken away, or never having them at all, and still continues now. But she decided to give him rewards for his efforts. Another one of those rarities she gave. He constantly mentioned that while the professional cooking was all good and grand, there was nothing better than a homecooked meal made from the hands of a wife. And so, she'll give him that satisfaction when he gets home from work sometimes. He never expected anything more from her, and dare not ask.

It was utter boredom though. And she was already tired of standing here, checking how the food is, cutting and slicing the vegetables, stirring, just..._boring_. Not that she was lazy, she considered herself to be independent, and even if she was born in riches, didn't fit the role of one of daddy's little princesses. Her parents were almost never there, her father too busy on business trips (he was the head of board directors in one, if not _the_, biggest international company, Flame Corp., headquartered where she lived, under the rule of the President and CEO, as all his lineage have done before him, Maximo Kajiwara), and her mother was a news anchor, but she never cared for her first daughter. She was, as she had called her ever since she could remember, a mistake, and therefore should be unheeded of her motherly affections.

Larxene is what you would dub a bastard child, and in her mother's eyes, will remain that way.

From what she had gathered over the years, her mom, Alexia, had her when she was 17, luckily after she finished high school. The father was the one she was married to up to this day, seemingly falling in love very young, and definitely not expecting the baby girl when the news strucked them. Larxene was confused at first, because Alexia married who she wanted, and even if it was hard path, she got the job she dreamed of, so she didn't understand the harbored dislike she held for her first born. She later learned by "accidentally" eavesdropping on a conversation with her mother's friends, that she regretted having Larxene, as she didn't manage to go to college, her parents kicked her out of the house, and it was a long time before she got the news anchor life that she wanted after some crucial sacrifices.

She was simply bitter.

It was why Larxene guessed that she gave her love to her younger sister instead, who wasn't born out of wedlock. Fortunately, Larxene didn't grow to resent her, or be envious to the attention she was given. It was mostly due to her late nanny, Mia, who was the one who brought her up, and more of a wise mother figure than the real one could _ever_ be. And because Larxene could never blame her sister, as she had nothing to do with the problem, and shouldn't be at fault. Despite not showing it, Larxene was level-headed, and though cruel and cold to most, there were also exceptions. She is extremely close to her sister, forming a strong bond ever since her little 3 year old self held her tiny newborn hand. In fact, she was the person she was thoroughly "kind" to. Her sibling was a frail looking thing as well, so fragile it felt that even if you touched her as soft as a feather, she would break. She was made of their mother's beauty and cornflower eyes, but had inherited her father's pale blond hair. She was quiet, a doormat, and wouldn't do anything when people pushed her around...she was _weak_. And when Larxene saw this, she made it her job to change it; no relation to her will be portrayed as a _weakling_, and it hurt to see her sister bullied while she did nothing, but take it. Through the years, she managed to toughen her up a bit, told her not to be afraid and be strong, be wary on who to trust, and to take care of your own self, because in the end, life doesn't leave you any other choice.

She was 17 now, still appearing like the porcelain doll she is and meek, yet with a resilient strike in her eyes that Larxene took pride in. They still talk, after she moved out, usually in a daily basis, and Larxene somehow always ended with giving her sisterly advice about boys, friends, clothes, school, etc. The usual life of a teenager.

The conversations led Larxene to wonder about _her_ looks, not that she really cared, but as a female it was like second nature. She knew she was attractive somehow, her sadistic tendencies only giving it more flame, and as a guy said, "kinkyness", to which he got a painful punch to the cheek for, only to shout with a bloody mouth, "Man, that was sexy!". Yes. That actually _happened_, go figure. High school boys were weird, or maybe it was her school that was full of unsanitary idiots, yet from what she had heard her sister say over the phone, it seemed to be a normal epidemic. Larxene _definitely_ knew she had a body, not to mention she was proposed to be a model by a agent who spotted her in the beach, and who was declined, as Larxene already had plans and dreams to be a lawyer after the ideal thoughts of being a dancer stopped. While her sister had their father's pale blonde hair and their mother's eyes as forementioned, Larxene got the opposite. She got her mother's sunny blonde hair, that was cut short, and her father's amazing icy blue eyes, that had a turquoise hue in them. What was odd about her hair, and was rightly picked on for it in her private elementary school before she taught them personally to be careful what they say, was her forelocks. They were like "antennae" that streaked backwards, and how in the world that happened, let alone be natural, was anyone's guess. They were there before she ever slicked her hair back at what would be her usual chosen style, so they weren't cowlicks or stubborn stray hair sticking out. And were with her when her newborn self began growing strands of blonde tuffs on her scalp. Admittingly, she was quite fond of them anyway. Otherwise, her lips were "rosy", she had ivory soft skin, something she definitely knew as she took care of it herself with creams of all assortments, and a light, natural blush to her cheeks. But, as whether she was pretty, she went by people's opinions, because she couldn't come up with her own. She didn't think of herself as much, truthfully, yet, she really _did_ refuse to dub it insecurity. She just wasn't as self-conscious, was all.

_If_ what they said was true, maybe she should have thought over the idea of becoming a model, not that all models were pretty per se. It paid good money, but the temptation of having the power to _condemn_ and prove by evidence and words that someone is guilty, true or not, was way too hard to give up. Larxene always looked for ways to be respected, and as a lawyer, she wanted to be admired and feared, wanted to build a reputation as the one who never lost a case. It was why she pushed herself more than she's capable of in her studies, it was why she chose to go to the most prestigious university she could find close to home, and that's why she won't take anything else, _but_ the top. Even when little, her family noted the domineering and confident personality that resided in her, and she was going to make use of it.

Those qualities was what enamored her husband in the first place.

She was merely in high school when she met him, she was a freshman, he a senior, and from first glance, unlike most men, captured her attention. He was gorgeous back then as he was now, with deep, striking blue eyes, with rare puce colored hair, layered perfectly all the way to his shoulders, yet all the while having testorone portruding from every vein of his body. He was built and toned, and his face was flawless, that males were left in awe and jealous rage with the flamboyance he presented. He was beautiful just as he was deadly, and that was what drove her to him. He had this ruthless and dangerous aura, murderous and completely toxic, that it reminded her of those trained assasins. Cool, calm, and collected will describe him, and Larxene contemplated how in the world did she catch his eye. Not that she was insecure.. she was _never_ insecure for one thing...never, but it sounded like it would never work, only to be proved wrong later and find out that they did have some things in common. He had a thirst for power, just like her, albeit for different aspects, and shared the thrill of rebellion. He had a hidden hunger that made Larxene infatuated, so when he proposed when she was 17 (_damn_ that irony), all she could do was say "yes" on a whim. She wasn't sure if she even loved him by that time, but it was different from his side.

She knew _he_ loved her by then. Larxene was sharp, and was hard to lie to by even the most cunning mastermind, another trait that she posessed for her work as a lawyer. Perfected more by the psychology courses she had taken for four years while in high school. The only possible thing that could cloud her senses was her foolish level of _trust_. She was blinded by it, it was the only thing she was afraid of, her only weakness, and so she was attentively careful to who she gave it to. So far, it was her sister, and now her husband. But on that fateful day when he got on one knee, she didn't trust him until she grew to later on, and when he told her how much he loved her, the thoughtfulness in those words left her stunned for the first time in her life. He didn't only show it in words, he showed in his kisses, his touch, his _eyes_...

If Larxene didn't know better, she would think he was obsessed.

Her parents didn't take the news lightly, especially her mother, going by experience (that surprised Larxene to see that she somewhat _cared_). Too young, too unaware, was what they said. They couldn't stop her, of course, they knew that, so they accepted in the end, and prepared the plans for the wedding. Larxene immediately went to her sister for the role of flower girl, but for the maid of honor, since she didn't have a best friend (and wouldn't want to), her cousin Elena was chosen. They got along fairly well, and if there wasn't anyone else to turn to, Larxene could go to her and she will receive her with open arms.

So now she found herself here, as Mrs. Teien, normal, content, few disagreements here and there, but they made up for it later in their bedroom. No babies, and truthfully, she rather not have any...for about a million years. Larxene was...comfortable, to say the least. Did she love him though? Yes, she did. There couldn't be no other explanation to describe her feelings, but she didn't know why she always became uncertain of that piece. It was like her mind said yes, but her heart said no, or was, rather, confused. He never bored her, _oh no_, not by any means, and Larxene didn't want anyone else so far. The trouble laid in the fact that she didn't feel...complete. She just didn't feel _satisfied_. And considering who she was married to, that was saying a lot.

She chose to dismiss her skeptical emotions and not dwell on them, and she didn't particularly want to either. Ignorance is bliss, isn't that what they say?

Her marriage was at ease, she has a gorgeous and loyal husband, and that was_ final_. It was what left it so stable, and she wasn't going to disrupt it without a damn good reason to.

Larxene gave out a yawn as she finally finished the last of her delicacy, and turned everything off as she silently gave a uncharacteristic inward cheer. She'll leave it there for the servants to bring to the dinner table in the dining room once her husband gets home, that would be in about half an hour. There was also that 10 page essay that she had to finish by tomorrow...

It was then that she heard footsteps coming from behind her. You wouldn't normally hear it, but Larxene was born with an uncanny sense of hearing, so people who wanted to sneak up on her were severely disappointed. This was recognizable, however, very light and eerily graceful, and then she felt gently placed lips on her soft shoulder, as they took leisurely time kissing up her neck, licking and biting so _miserably_ slow. Larxene grinned.

"You're early."

He grabbed her from behind and with ease, and sat her in the countertop, only getting a slim and well shaped eyebrow as a reply when his arms straddled her waist and he pulled her closer. "The thought of your cooking today made me hungry. And wouldn't leave my mind."

"Really, in what way?" she whispered seductively, as she gingerly rubbed his shoulders and circled her arms around his neck.

He eyed her with a simple stare, the only hint that he was interested being a glint of something appearing in his eyes that made Larxene's nerves excited. "In what way do you want it to?"

She knew he wanted to taste her, and it was up to her whether she'd give it or not.

It wasn't a challenge, he was just simply waiting, confidently.

And he didn't have to wait long as Larxene's lips clashed with his in a heated kiss. Their tongues probed each other passionately right on touch without bothering to linger, their kiss deepening every second, every moment, and Larxene wasn't surprised to find his hand agonizingly moving up her thigh and going under the skirt she was currently wearing. She groaned between the small breaks from their lips and she started unbuttoning his white dress shirt, the wild desire leveling up faster than anticipated.

"Sorry to disrupt you Miss, but there's a phone call for yo- OH-MY-GOD!"

The shrill shriek snapped them both of their lust, the two of them flushed in the face from the affections and their ragged breathing making their chests heave dramatically, startled as their ecstasy was cut short. Larxened bristled, pissed as her pleasure was quickly interrupted, and her attention was directed to the now frightened looking servant who held a phone tightly, appearing like she walked into something naughty.

Which, technically, she did.

Her husband, being his ever composing self, gradually started to rebutton his shirt, looking like he hadn't been caught at all, and not even bothering to see which one of their employees was standing at the kitchen entrance. Larxene, anyhow, just deathly glared at the woman, who on top of being horrified, was nervous, and trying to open her mouth to explain herself, find an excuse, or give _anything_ to avoid from being lashed out on, or worse, _fired_. All the workers from first day learned of their Mistress' inhumane and vicious ways. All of them needed this job, and their living quarters were stationed in the clean, huge, and pristine basement, in case there was need of their assistance. Some of them in reality, had nowhere else to go.

Larxene cut to the chase, her foul mood increasing at her illiterate hired hand. "This better be good, or you'll find your ass _unemployed_, thrown, and Gods forbid if I-"

"Relax," was all her lover muttered, cutting her off from whatever threat she was about to enlightened the two people in the room. He began massaging her arms in a attempt to calm her, and he sucessfully felt her loosen up under his hands. "Don't be so angry all the time. We can continue this after you're done with that phone call."

"We won't until you eat the dinner I so _graciously_ made and slaved over for you, _Marly_," she sarcastically reminded him, poking a finger hard into his rock of a chest.

Used to his wife's venomous tones, Marluxia sighed at the use of her nickname for him, reserved for when she was decidedly displeased. It didn't bother him like it would most. Certainly, he wasn't particularly fond of it, but it created a sort of amusement and not one ounce of annoyance. "What if I say I want desert first?"

"What if I say no desert until after dinner?" she retorted back seethingly. Now that she remembered that she had been preparing his _precious_ food, bored out of her mind, there was no play unless it was _completely_ gone and eaten away.

"Then I'd like to personally see on how long you can resist."

Larxene pouted cutely at him, knowing he hit the target right on the head, and returned her concentration to the still fumbling servant. She waved her over, and not wanting to refuse an order, cautiously walked forward, thrusting the phone to her boss, and watched it being snatched unceremoniously out of her grip, making her squeak. "Who is it?"

"Y-You're s-sister, Ma'am," the woman stuttered, visibly shaking. Marluxia shook his head as the end of his mouth shot upwards. A savage one he married indeed.

At the respond, Larxene widened her eyes a little, confused as to why she'd be calling at this time, especially on a Friday, and placed the phone in her ear, "Hello?" Noticing her worker was still standing there, Larxene covered the mouthpiece with her hand, and with a glare, hissed, "Get out of my sight!"

There was no need to think twice as she hurried out of the room in a quick scurry, heading onwards to her other duties, and not wanting to be anymore under her Mistress' presence than needed. Larxene watched as she disappeared with a frown, then took away her hand and went back to her conversation, a more lighter and cheery tone taking over her menacing one. "My bad to leave you hanging there, you were saying?"

_**"One of these days, you're going to scare your employees into quitting."**_

"Do they work for you?"

_**"Uh...not...really...?"**_

"Then it shouldn't be your business. They have nowhere to go anyway. You were _saying_?"

_**"Alright, alright...I just called to tell you that...I decided to switch schools, around where you live."**_

"Why? Something wrong? Anybody I need to clobber again?"

_**"No! Those girls left me alone after your...disciplining. I just want to switch because I**_ **hate** _**it, the people here are boring, and they know me since I was in grammar school, so...I kind of don't fit in already in their eyes, even though I'm more...harden, I guess?"**_

"...you only have one more year of high school left, that you're starting very soon, actually, next week," Larxene evidently pointed out. "Why don't you try finishing over there instead of switching?"

_**"I...I can't take it, Larxene. Besides, your senior year is suppose to be memorable, and I want to have **_**nice**_** memories of it. Not spending it depressed and going to prom alone."**_

"Okay, okay, I understand. Did you talk to mom and dad about it?" Larxene inquired first and foremost, though not really caring for her parents' answer.

_**"Yes."**_

"And they agreed?" she inquired in disbelief, not remembering her said parents to be so flexible.

_**"It took awhile...a whole year, actually, but I managed to convince them. I already enrolled to the more educational and most known for their career induced training, called **__Coeur de Light Academy__**...they have a impressive reputation on Art too. It's where Kairi goes to, remember? I begin Monday and I leave tonight to head to Radiant Garden. It's not that far from Twilight Town, so I'll make it there in 20 minutes..."**_

There was something in her tone that made Larxene question, "And you called to tell me this now. Why?"

_**"Well...um, I need a place to stay?"**_

And there it was. Not that Larxene didn't mind, she felt the need of a female companion, but that meant that she had to be careful on her private time, especially for someone to spot them akin to what happened a moment ago. She made a mental note to send somebody to fix up the biggest guest room, as it was going to have a new recipient. "You're welcome here anytime. I told you that. Who's taking you?"

_**"The chaffeur, of course. Mom will get extremely angry if she knew I could hitch a ride."**_

"I thought she was already flipped out of her rockers the second she had me," Larxene snapped bitterly, the treatment of her mother over the years suddenly engulfing her. It was a good thing her anger from before had started to recede or else she would have thrown the phone into the white wall and smashed it to pieces.

_**"Larxene..."**_

"Forget it. The faster we get you out of that cage, the faster you won't be overprotected. Just don't enjoy your newfound freedom too much. I'll keep a eye on you," she warned sternly. The last thing she wanted was to find out her sister was 3 months pregnant. Not only will she beat the shit out of her, baby be damned, she'll hunt down the bastard who did it and kill him, _father_ be damned.

_**"This is going to be so much fun! You and me. It would be just like old times. You never visit anymore, you know...it gets boring up in this wide mansion. You know how mom never lets me go out, and when you're here, I have a chance to get away."**_

"So I'm used as your ticket out of your prison? Thanks," Larxene grunted in annoyance.

_**"You know it's not like that. I just miss you...you and your scariness. Why haven't you come?"**_

"It's hard. I'm not exactly welcomed with open arms, from mother's side anyway. I'm not going to put up with her bitching anymore, I've been patient enough, and I'm _not_ a very patient person. And since the last visit, I've had it with her and her nagging of _my_ mistakes, _my_ marriage, and how I _never_ obeyed her, how she knew I was trouble and never should have had me, blah, blah, and _blah_! Go burn in hell," Larxene snapped irately, her breathing quickening as her blood rushed through her veins. She took a while to calm her nerves enough to continue speaking, knowing the person on the other line will understand the pause. "Anyway, even so, I'm surprised that the parents hadn't called me yet to tell me this piece of news."

_**"Oh...uh, they're actually right behind me. They said, since I'm the one who wanted this so much, that I needed to ask your permission."**_

"Pfft. Like you needed to ask. They don't know me at all, do they? Did you eat?"

_**"No, and I'm **_**starving**_**. I thought I would pick some fast food along the wa-"**_

"Yeah? Well, don't, because I have food prepared."

_**"Yeees. I missed your cooking. I'm telling you, is nothing like the chef's here. Yours has more taste and more of a home cooked meal type of feel."**_

"Yes, yes, I heard it all before. I guess I'll be awaiting your arrival then?"

_**"You bet!"**_

"Right then. See you later lil' sis."

_**"See you."**_

Scratching her neck, Larxene clicked the phone off, and placed it down on the counter, rubbing her eyes tiredly and stretching her arms. My, wasn't this a unexpected change of events?

Marluxia, pretending to appear disinterested and managing it flawlessly, questioned blankly, "What is it?"

"Naminé is going to live with us now," she stated, not bothering to talk with him or ask his opinion about the new addition to their house. They discussed that long ago concerning her relative.

Larxene had to give it to the man, as she looked at him. He had the art of being passive down pat, yet for the years she's known him, she was positive he was a bit surprised. "For what reason?"

"You're asking too many questions," she snarked offhandedly, hopping off the countertop, and moving to pat his shoulder lightly in a playful manner. "She wants to switch schools. And since we have room available..."

He nodded in understanding. "Guess our private time will be scarce from now on."

"Exactly what I thought!" Larxene exclaimed, and daintily hovered over to the doorway, swinging her hips teasingly as a sly expression spread over her face, her eyes half-lidding mischieviously. "And we need to make up for it now, don't we?"

Marluxia gave a small grumbling chuckle, smugly gazing over at her. "I thought desert was _after_ dinner, isn't that what I heard?"

"Change of plans, call yourself lucky. We have to wait for my sister to eat now, after all. She gave us 20 minutes to spare, and we _better_ make good use of it."

"Then let's not waste any time," he calmly agreed, and made his ever graceful way to her in all his gorgeous glory, grabbing her hips and pushing her to his chest, as she wrapped her arms automatically around his waist. Planting a kiss to her jaw, and working his way downwards, satisfactorily feeling her shiver beneath him, he mumbled against her skin, his hot breath sending tingles up and down her spine in rapid succesions, "I'm guessing it to be futile to try to be on top again."

"_Always_, dear."

"Thought so."

* * *

**Parting Notes:** There goes the first chapter. Axel is angsting (oh no!), Larxene is ignorant, and Naminé is coming. Roxas makes his appearance next chapter, you can't have Axel and not have that little blond twit around, and vice-versa. His role in this would be Axel's "voice of reason" (though he does a sucky job) and best friend (obviously). And for you to know, both of the characters' parts were on the same Friday, yet in different times. I knew I let out the fact that Larxene's husband is Marluxia since the beginning, lol, but I still wanted to be mysterious until she called him by name...or nickname. I can't help having Marluxia in this and make him play the role, it called to me. It was hard writing him when he's in love with someone though, and...has a Heart. With Naminé I was a little bit more vague, but I do wonder how many figured that one out since description too. Yet, I know I probably sucked on both. Oh well.

About Larxene's pout, watch Re: CoM videos very carefully from now on :P. Other than her being childish and playful (and she is in her own way, I've seen): she pouts. The first one I spotted is in the scene where Vexen appears after Axel taunts her about "losing the battle". Just check Vexen and Larxene talking, when she turns her head and looks away. She did it again in full body angle in the other scene where she and Axel team up to make fun of, again, Vexen (man, is everyone annoyed with that guy or what? Even Zexion in that new scene in the stairs in FM+ took a jab at him). I just find that...odd, since she's a sadist and all, too cute.

Then again, Larxene was always adorable to me, and not in a lesbian way. She just _is_. And those...forelocks and the fact that her Japanese voice is just as cute doesn't help. Though she's so _eeevil_. She's like one of those little girls you see in horror movies (**ex:** "They're heeeeere.").

Also, Axel isn't emo in this story, in case you're wondering (though his angstiness made me give Larxene's part a more lighthearted turn). He's just gets emo in some cases where you're suppose to. That would suck him being all gloomy, and Axel is Axel. He just feels guilty cause he really cares about Lydia. I think you can tell by now that my OC is naïve and blind, and somewhat selfish. But just because she's physically _perfect_ (hint, hint), doesn't mean she is inside. I know people hate OCs sometimes, yet, she does have a partial role to play.

Guess our two main characters have a very tight dilemma. One young arranged marriage, the other a young willing marriage. I took this chapter to explain the circumstances and situations, hence...Prologue? Either way, hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, and I'm open to any criticism, mistakes in grammar, and comments. And of course, if you want, a review.

Til' next time.

**Destiny's Heroine**


	2. Chapter One: Ignition

**Summary:** They are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun. They are strangers by day, lovers by night. Knowing it's wrong, yet feeling so right. Inspired by Stevie Wonder's song, "Part-Time Lover". Axel/Larxene. Some Roxas/Naminé. Minor Sora/Kairi. AU. There's also Marlene, and Axel/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Naminé, and basically every other character that appears in KH, or FF. It belongs to SquareEnix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura, and any others affiliated with the game and its properties. I also do **not** own the song "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder. Do we really need this all the time?

**Author's Notes**: Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new one, as long as it took. Now this chapter specifically features the gang, and is simply Naminé's first day, so this is a introductory chapter to the rest of the cast, so to speak, so is dimmed down. Yet, it sets up for what happens next chapter and why, so you can call it a "filler". Axel appears in the beginning of the chapter only with his _assistant_, gets a phone call, while Larxene is only mentioned. And while this is for the Roxiné fans, you'll have your full of Larxel coming up. Of course, to be realistic and considering the situations they're in, the relationship is going to start slow. Is not like they're going to see each other and be "ZOMGLUVZ". No. So you're going to have to wait a just a small while for your kissing scenes, I'll tell you now, just in case. Other than that, I have many ideas of how Axel and Larxene will meet, and if you want, you can share your own ideas too and see if one is a bit better, cause I can't choose out of the ones I have xP. Thanks for all that reviewed though.

On other news, as much of you will see, the formatting has changed (which is also posted on the front page). We cannot use hyphens, letters, or any marks to break our scenes and separate our notes up anymore, thus, why you see the constant underlines there. Of course, it surprised me to come back and see my first chapter meshed up, so I fixed that, but I have to say this seriously pisses off _just_ a tiny bit. So many drastic/unneeded changes in this site, and this has become one of them, so I guess that what annoys me to no end. Yet, seeing as there's nothing we can do, we shall move on to this chapter...

Without further ado...

* * *

_**Part-Time Lover**_

**Chapter ****1:** _Ignition_

**By:** Destiny's Heroine

* * *

**A**s the polished glass doors of the gigantic building swooshed behind him, Axel breathed a sigh of pure and utter relief, inhaling the polluted air that was the central and working division of Radiant Garden: Deep Dive Boulevard. He just _finally_ escaped the absolute hell hole that was his job as "Vice-President". Yeah, Vice-President my ass. More like a trainee, only doing minimal work and spending the day in the office doing nothing at all, but burning papers and documents to waste time. It was a habit of his, setting things on fire, having some kind of unexplained attraction to flames since he was small. It didn't bother him at all though, he liked the sound of a _pyromaniac_. He barely even had burned anything since he was married anyway, when in his teens that was a daily occurrence, often getting sued last time for "accidentally" dropping a lit match near the gas station to see how will it explode, for the heck of it.

His father wasn't very happy about that, needless to say.

But now? Now he was free, had half the day to kill, and why not spend the time with your dear best friend? He hasn't seen the little runt for days, though they often spoke on the phone. Only a few weeks had passed by ever since he started his "Vice-Presidency", and Roxas himself had been busy with his part-time job, as well as school. It was a true shame. Axel needed to speak with him in person, to lay out his troubles that he knew the blond would understand, though annoyingly so...as he would begin preaching over the _same_ thing about the workings of his marriage. He had managed to luckily get a few nights of sleep so far after his contemplations, he _needed_ to, but the thought of what he was doing to the woman sleeping next to him made him roll around in his sheets, restless.

"Wait! Mr. Kajiwara! Mr. Kajiwara!!"

Axel groaned.

He knew that quirky and over-the-top cheerful voice of his co-worker, or _underling_, as he liked to call him. But this one wasn't only his "underling", he was his personal assistant, his right-hand man that was assigned to him by his father, and will be this way _permanently_. It wasn't that the guy was bad or anything, he just had a tendency to talk too much, and sometimes about the most random things Axel could never have imagined possible. Yet, he was capable of doing his job, and that's what mattered, though he was quite irritating in the whole package. Turning around, he eyed wearily the dirty blond, mullet haired young man, catching his breath as he stood in front of him. Once he did, he stared at Axel with innocent teal eyes, trying to talk normally to his boss as he tried to breath. "M-Mr. Kajiwara..."

"Axel," he corrected monotonously, as if he had to remind him of it every day. "I told you to call me _Axel_. Not Mr. Kajiwara. Mr. Kajiwara is my _father_, and it makes me sound old, which I don't take kindly. Got it memorized?" He flicked the guy's forehead.

Rubbing the spot hard where it hit with a smirk, the male just nodded, almost enthusiastically, and Axel rolled his eyes at the action. It was amazing that they were near the same age, his assistant being only twenty. Ah, the young soul. "What do you want, Demyx?"

Demyx immediately handed him a _very_ thick folder, which he took hesitantly and opened it to look it over. He furrowed his brows as he read the written work, confused. "What's this?"

"Just, uh, documents the President wanted you to work on. Handed in and ready by tomorrow morning, 8 o' clock sharp," Demyx answered, as if he was reciting the words implanted into his head carefully, or had been reading it from a index card.

Axel moaned pitifully, that can almost be mistaken as a cry.

The Gods must hate him.

Demyx looked at him sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Kaji-_Axel_, you only have to type and print, really."

"Doesn't change the amount," Axel muttered bitterly, staring at the heavy pack in his hand. Maybe he can set fire to it, blame it on something like the candle falling on the papers while he was working on finishing it. The thing sure _did_ look combustible to him, right now especially.

But his father wasn't that stupid, unfortunately enough.

Oh well. To tackle the bright side, at least he had work to waste time on when he wasn't able to sleep. This guilt was slowly destroying him, and he had to come up with a decision sooner or later, because he couldn't spend the rest of his life in this mess. He was still set on staying with her and growing to love her the way she does him, but he couldn't keep going at all if that would make him unhappy in the end; a thought that kept plaguing him last night as well. And among other things, the future of his father's company was in his hands, and even though they hardly ever get along, if at all, Axel still felt some type of huge pride at being the successor in the bloodline of the founder that began this admirable corporation. _And_ he was future President.

_Now I can finally run this_ my _way, and not get my ideas shunned by my father_.

That was what most of their arguments were about, concerning work. Axel would come up with perfect plans and strategies for the company to build its stocks, sell more items, raise its form of power amongst the rest of the competitors. Yet, his dad always threw them away, calling them too "risky", or "too out of line", or even "careless". Only for Axel to find out by listening to the higher ups discussions, that he did in fact, _use_ them in the end.

Which just drove him to be confused as to what game his father was playing at.

Axel just didn't understand him at all. Not that they ever took the time to know each other anyway, but to dismiss what he said only for him to take it after putting him down and making him feel incompetent? And now...and _now_ he wants him to type a bunch of written paperwork for his ass? He had half a mind to throw it out and come right up into his father's face and exclaim that he wasn't his damn secretary. But he knew better. Sighing, Axel scratched the back of his head, and going to a random parked car, he placed his black leather briefcase on the top roof, snapping the locks open as it showed a laptop and many other documents and papers already inside. To add to the pack, Axel grimly put the work his father bestowed upon him, and in a fit of annoyance, closed the briefcase down harder than he intended, literally _punching_ the locks shut again, only for him to wince in pain at the impact and give a hiss.

Damn blood-relation.

He turned around again, grabbing the hilt of his handy bag on his good hand as he carried it, eyeing Demyx who was standing there curiously. Heaving out a breath, he gave the young man a look, as if to tell him what was he still doing here, but decided to speak his dismissal instead. "Thanks for the, uh...spiritual uplifting that you said, Dem, but you should get back to work. I bet you have the loads that my dear father also gave you, since he's too important to do his own crap."

Demyx nodded again simply, but paused, uncertain to whether to say it or not. Deciding that it will be best to wing it instead of pondering over what would have been Axel's answer, he said, "Actually, the work load is less, and it will only take a hour to do, and I'm off for today. So...I-I was going to ask if I could, I don't know...hang out with you?" He winced as he jumbled that last part, before trying to correct himself frantically, thinking he sounded too forward. "I mean, if you're not doing anything, not that I'm prying or-"

"Demyx," Axel called out to stop his rambling, an amused expression on his face.

The mullet-haired man shut up immediately, staring at Axel sheepishly as he mumbled. "Yeah?"

Axel hesitated here, not knowing what to say. First off, Demyx and him weren't _that_ close, and second...he was Demyx: he was unintentionally annoying. Not that _he_ was annoying exactly, but it was his whole 24/7 positive outlook...he obviously hadn't seen how screwed up life was. Though perhaps he could take the chance to get to know the guy for once, see what kind of other company he brings. After all, Axel was sure Roxas was going to bring the whole gang in their chilling hour, so why not bring his own? This could make them closer friends, heck, even a drinking until you're shit-faced buddy. Demyx was too innocent for his age anyway, despite that he still wasn't the legal drinking age. But who really follows _that_ bull?

He sighed as he came to a decision, thinking it over again, just to be sure. "You were almost sounding like you were asking me out on a date or something. While I know I'm hot, sexy, and all, relax, you can come. Just make sure everything concerning your desk and office are secured and locked."

"I did it all, Axel. That's the reason why I was told to bring down those papers, I was about all ready to leave," Demyx explained, a huge grin in his face at the fact of his agreement to him coming, ignoring the cocky presentation Axel put about himself in his words. Demyx always thought it will be in good relation to make friends to your co-workers for a better office environment, and Axel _needed_ someone to talk to him in there, it sure was better than putting things on fire with a lighter when everything got dull. Demyx wanted to show he was a good person to talk to, instead of people marking him as "irritable". Yes, he knew what everyone thought. It wasn't hard to know what people judge about you, but he needed to show that he wasn't just a "pain in the ass" as so many of his colleagues placed it. And what better way than to start with the future President, and the one all ladies in the office fawn over sometimes?

Axel just gazed at Demyx with a raised eyebrow as the guy went deep in thought, and rolling his eyes to the side slightly once more, he sleekly took out his black Verizon Chocolate out of his shirt pocket without a pause smoothly, and went to call Roxas while the other dirty blond male was in his daze for whatever he was thinking of. Hoping that he'll pick up quickly, he simply pressed the number "1", his best friend first and foremost on speed dial.

* * *

Naminé quickly walked out of the main office of her new school, **Coeur de Light Academy**, after signing in, but the worst thing about beginning a year on a new high school, was the first day...the first day of when she will meet her classmates...the first day when people will study and scout her over, to judge her, to appraise her looks or dismiss them...and she hated it. Completely detested it. The only motivation that kept her going was the fact that she had finally gotten away from that hell she was previously in, and this was a chance to start over, now that she was stronger than before. This time, she would not let anyone bully or push her just because she looked quiet and meek, though she doubted her demeanor would be that different, after all, she can't really change herself fully. The plus side was that her cousin, Kairi, went to this facility as well, and came up with the idea for the blonde to apply here, promising that she will introduce her to her own group of friends. Supposedly, Kairi was one of the popular girls in school...but all she hoped was that they would like her.

Looking at her schedule, Naminé scanned it over momentarily, making sure her classes were right, before she studied the school map. **Coeur de Light Academy** was huge, so for the new students, they gave this paper to serve as a guide, but even she still didn't understand it somewhat. The girl looked around, hesitating a while, before turning to the right to go down a hall, following the instructions, or what she _thought_ them to be. All Naminé was aware of was that she was suppose to pass some tunnel, to get to the other building attached, but...

Blowing out a whiff of air, she then came to the final decision of simply winging it, and if she gets lost, then she'll ask someone to guide her, even if most people were in homeroom right now. Beginning to walk to the direction that she had understood, Naminé gazed around the walls, lockers, and floors, finding them all neat, and without one speck of dirt in them, which made the school look more pristine than it should have.

"Lost?"

The voice stopped her right in her tracks as she let out a gasp of surprise at the abrupt interruption, expecting the halls to be fully empty except for her. The voice was male, that much she knew, and he sounded young, so Naminé immediately claimed him to be a student. A little glad now that she might actually get help by a struck of luck...despite the entertained and unimpressive tone that had resided in the person's word, she turned to face him, only to simply pause in surprise once again at the male standing before her. It was a boy around her age, she deducted, with a young face, his skin appearing creamy and soft to touch without a glimpse of harm. He had golden spiky hair, swept sideways to the right as if a wind had affected the natural, smooth style, but it was his eyes that truly made her in look in awe...a deep, beautiful cerulean blue, that seem to glitter faintly from the light, and as cliché as it might have sounded, _those_ were the kind of eyes you can get lost to, _drown_ yourself in. And those very eyes were gazing intensely into her own right now. He seemed to be wearing the boys school uniform, white, buttoned dress shirt, which was not tucked, its sleeves rolled to the elbows, then a gray tie, and black pants. They _were_ suppose to wear dress shoes, but he was wearing white sneakers. However, Naminé went to shift her cornflower colored eyes up and down, finishing at his face once more...which was staring at her with a knowing expression.

It was then she noticed that she was actually _checking_ him out, and once she snapped out of her daze, she blushed profusely in embarrassment, her cheeks tainted a light rose. There was one thing to look at someone, but to make it so obvious when they were standing right _there_. That's why she was at a loss of words on how to explain herself, and she opened and closed her mouth, knowing what to say, yet not coming out, making her look like a fish.

_Oh, my..._

"Shying away?" he questioned placidly as he dug his hand in his pants pocket, the other holding the black **Jansport** bookbag in the other. He succeeded in holding in a amused chuckle as the angelic looking girl placed a pout of anger at his teasing of her predicament. To Naminé, it seemed he was a bit of a jerk at first glance, especially since he carried some type of cold...not exactly cold, but _distant_ feeling around him, yet it was barely noticeable. Either way, it wasn't her place to judge him just yet. Continuing, he added, "You shouldn't really mind getting caught, I don't care for those types of things anyway."

Naminé widened her eyes a little, taken aback by his blunt honesty. He either must get that a lot to the point where he knew it was fact, or he was just that self-confident...or arrogant. And what about her? She had come here to start anew and with a stronger personality to show, yet she was all shy and quiet without a ounce of talk on her part so far. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Guess not, but you're not exactly proving that point the way you sound, are you?"

She smiled inwardly when she saw him raise his eyebrow, as if not expecting that type of snappy reply, perhaps not predicting a sort of comeback within a fragile body as hers. After the initial befuddlement though, he simply shrugged uncaringly, stretching his arms sideways as he grunted. "_Obviously_. But at least you got captured by me instead of another one who would simply take it to his already inflated ego. I've been friend with one for years, not a delightful experience. In fact, honestly, I think he rubbed off on me. _But_..." At this, he held the hand out for the map and class schedule in expectancy. Naminé hesitated for just a moment...she had just met him and wouldn't know what he'll do, after all...but in the end, she handed it to him, hoping he didn't play a prank or take advantage. However, he immediately went to study it as he freed his two hands. "You need help. Hmm...it seems you got the same homeroom as me, that's good, _and_ a fellow senior. I can definitely lead you there. By the way, forgot, before you go completely with a stranger...the name's Roxas."

Naminé blinked as he gave her a sudden small smile, glancing at her, and holding out his hand for her to shake, not really predicting the show of warmth. Giving him her own smile, she nodded, grasping her own hand into his in a short shake, both of their hands oddly fitting perfectly as she held his larger one. He was cute, borderline handsome, admittedly, yet she introduced herself normally despite the admiration. "My name is Naminé."

"I like it. The Nami is from the Japanese meaning of 'wave', right?" Roxas questioned, but didn't give her a chance to answer as he gave back the papers to her hand, lifting his shoulder up to accommodate his bookbag. "Got to pass by the tunnel, it looks like. We're almost late, so I can't show you around right now, but is usual that the teacher gives a excuse so someone can teach you the ropes, so it really isn't a problem." He eyed her searchingly for a while, as if scrutinizing her, before saying, "You remind me of someone. Would look exactly alike if it wasn't for the blonde hair and different blue colored eyes...yours is more of a periwinkle shade."

"A girl that looks like me?" Naminé asked, her heart doing a flip and wondering if the suspicions she was having now could be true. She stared at him in utmost intensity, seeing him nod, contemplating whether the two really knew each other, and not wanting to make a fool of herself if wrong. To play safe, she decided to ask carefully, "Her name wouldn't be, Kairi, would it?"

His face brightened to such a extent in realization and out of character from the person that introduced himself before, that Naminé had to pause and take a moment to stare...it wasn't like he's not liable to show that expression, but it was...she didn't know precisely. Yet it was gone just as quickly as it appeared, as he looked at her surprisingly, or rather, more questionably. "Exactly her. Do you know her?"

"She's my cousin," Naminé replied softly, trying hard not to giggle at the sudden bewildered expression on his face...not in the way that it came as a complete shock, but more in the way as if he was finally grasping something that had perhaps left his mind. His eyebrows were even creased.

"_You're_ that cousin she's been blabbering and chattering nonstop about for the past five days?" Roxas asked incredulously, more to himself than anything, beginning to walk down the hall, seeing as they were still standing and time was wasting. Of course, he had known that the cousin was a girl, but Kairi never mentioned about how much they resembled each other, they could even pass off as twins. "Well, I expected you not to look...like her...that much, if at all. Though I have to say, no offense, but you look less...peppy, yet I don't think is a _bad_ thing..."

"That's fine, I happen to know that as well," Naminé replied in a another smile, not knowing where she was going in the path he was taking her to. Instead of inquiring, she followed Roxas's steps while she wandered beside him, eyeing the school, and placing her attention on the tunnel they were about to pass through. She was enjoying his now more open company, when at first, he seemed to keep to himself, like he was just being helpful and polite because he had to, which kind of made her edgy. Naminé thought that it was because he finally found out that she has the connection of being the cousin of his friend, thus, concluded her to be a new addition to his circle. "The thing is, our mothers are sisters, and we guessed that we both got more of their genes instead of our fathers', the only thing Kairi has of him is the hair and eyes, which are dark colored...and darker hues, I think, are sometimes more dominant. But, the rest is a spitting image of my aunt. And going from that, I look like the spitting image of my mom except for my hair, hence, why we look alike. Not to mention we're the same age. Is the only explanation we could give, so..."

"And that explanation actually makes a...lot of sense, weirdly enough," Roxas agreed, as they finally reached the tunnel, only for him to stick his arm out by his side, stopping Naminé abruptly as she was about to go in blindly. Knowing she was maybe looking at him confused, he stared back at her blankly, before pointing his finger down at the ground in front of them, which was _moving_. "Forgot to tell you, the tunnel has a moving sidewalk, and if you step in the way you were going to, prepare for your butt to hurt painfully."

Namine blinked as she concentrated on the slow moving conveyor belt, surprised that a school would have this, when she'd only seen these at airports. _Whoa..._

"ROXAS!!"

Both of the blonds turned around to the source of the voice...yet while the male of the two knew already who it was, Naminé just looked expressionlessly at who was coming towards them in complete blank. It was a exact Roxas look-alike, only he had brown hair, and it was styled differently, yet still spiky. He also had the same, deep cerulean eyes...she could tell even from the distance...they had the same type of _glow_, yet...she noticed they were different as the boy got closer. These blue ones' were more free, more filled with light...it glittered, never ending happiness, something that was missing in Roxas's a little. The facial features, the mouth, were all the same as well, but she couldn't truly tell until she was face to face with him. What really interested Naminé was that he had the _exact_ brightened expression that she saw Roxas make before when he had comprehended who she was to Kairi, that _one_ instance...only in this particular brunette boy, it was _constant_, and even as he reached them, he had a welcoming smile on his face...so much _less_ jaded.

What a contrast.

Roxas was waiting for him, and the brown haired male stopped his jog as he stood in front of them, his breathing ragged from the exercise. As he tried to get his lungs to be even, he greeted Roxas with a angry glare. These two were related, she could tell, despite the reversed personalities. And to take a wild clue...they were twins, brothers...maybe cousins, yet _that_ would be hard to explain more than Kairi and her, because...the only thing she could see to tell them apart other than the obvious, was that Roxas had narrower eyes, the nose slightly different...and that was a _little_ bit. She shook off her contemplations when the new addition spoke, who didn't _really_ notice her yet other than a side glance and spotting her with Roxas from afar, "God, Roxas...would it kill you to wait for me just a little? I was going to get up..."

Roxas rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in response. "You say that _everyday_, Sora, and I told you, I'm not going to be late anymore because of your ability to sleep like a rock and be lazy."

"Hey, at least I'm _trying_, you know. Doesn't that give me points? I don't even know why I need to explain myself to you since I'm the older one here," Sora retorted childishly, sounding a bit proud on that fact.

"By three minutes."

"Three minutes _older_."

"Do you act like it?"

Roxas appeared to get him there, as Sora simply pouted in defeat, knowing very well how he was, yet not helping it. Naminé also spotted he had a **Jansport **bookbag too, only this one was navy blue, and the straps hung on both his shoulders properly. She could now safely say they were twins, Sora being older, but acting like the younger one, and...for some reason, she made it a form of study...checking their differences out for her own amusement. It was because she felt awkward around the two, almost like she was a detachable arm or leg that was just...there. It wasn't until she was back under scrutinizing cerulean eyes, this time belonging to a different person, that she managed to look up, finding Sora studying her in a odd way, closely confused.

"Did Kairi turn blonde?"

"Yes, Sora, she dyed it just yesterday," Roxas replied with blatant sarcasm, giving his brother a light smack in the shoulder, but the smile on his face showed that he truthfully found the ordeal funny. Before anyone else could say anything, and Naminé surely didn't know what to say, Roxas took it upon himself to explain the situation, and introduce her, "This is Naminé, the coming cousin that Kairi was raging about all the time? They look alike, as you can tel-"

"Wait! The cousin she's been blabbering to us about for two weeks?!" Sora exclaimed in surprise, looking at Naminé as if he _just_ noticed her for the first time, and had unexpectedly grown two heads that made her abruptly worth deep concentration for. However, Naminé herself was just as bewildered, because she recognized the name of Sora by Kairi's mention of him in possibly all their conversations..._this_ was the Sora Kairi had strong feelings for ever since they were in grade school, and..._loved_. Of course, that was confided unto her to keep a secret, since her cousin hadn't been able to express what she felt so far yet, but now that Naminé met him personally, it was quite...odd, to see the guy who was so special to her relative for the first time. She didn't remember a mention of Roxas though, but since they were brothers, perhaps she just missed it when Kairi went to another discussion...?

"I thought it was five days?" Roxas questioned suddenly, snapping Naminé out of her thoughts.

"_No_, it was two weeks. You just zoned out every time she threw us the topic because you were tired of it, " Sora responded to him dismissively, studying Naminé as if she was a new specimen, but deeply interested in her appearance. Naminé never really felt that Kairi and her were so similar to gauge a reaction like this, until now...either that, or Sora had a flair for exaggeration. "I thought it was another girl trying to climb the ladder, like always, and I didn't look at her enough to notice anything. They really _do_ look alike...I could've been fooled...though now that I see, there's also differences...but wow. I think they would've passed as twins if they tried...then the Strife Brothers wouldn't be as popular."

He gave Roxas a look at that.

The blond male though, just rolled his eyes to the side again, and pointed at the tunnel entrance that they were standing on, more minutes wasted by now, and Roxas didn't even know if it was too late or not. "Now that we both met the infamous cousin, can we _please_...get a move on?"

"Wait! I haven't even properly introduced myself yet! I don't think ogling at a girl is a good impression...by the way, sorry about that," Sora honestly apologized, looking a bit sheepish and abashed as he turned to stare at Naminé, his cheeks a barely visible pink hue.

"No, it's fine," Naminé just shook her head to wave it off, giving him back a smile, and that seemed to be enough, because he held out a a hand for her to shake, like Roxas had done. Another point of them being similar.

"Right then," Sora began, clearing his throat on purpose as her hand took his, and took a playful bow, making the blonde girl giggle, and Roxas to just give him a dry look. "My name is Sora Strife, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Naminé."

"And Miss Soon-To-Be-Cousin-In-Law," Roxas added as a unnecessary whisper only for his brother to hear, just to spite him. Sora just raised a uncharacteristic certain finger with his free hand when he knew Naminé wasn't looking, though the female wouldn't have spotted it anyway as she was recovering from laughing slightly at Sora's actions. As innocent and nice as Sora was, he _wasn't_ unaccustomed of certain mannerisms, it comes with the package of people wanting to constantly pick fights with you.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Sora," she returned back just as jokingly, but politely, letting out one last chuckle as she watched Sora straighten back up, a goofy bright grin on his face. There was something about the guy she just liked, he had this carefree and wonderful personality that was friendly and open enough for her not to be so shy, even just a little, and she knew this would make for a wonderful friend. It also placed a permanent stamp that the twins were _nothing_ alike concerning their personas, though Roxas was intriguing in his own right. These two were definitely...interesting, and they both seem to welcome her already.

That was good, since now she already felt as if she was a part of them, though she knew the fact of being Kairi's cousin played a portion on it. If it was a normal new girl, while Sora would perhaps be the same, though a bit suspicious, Roxas would just simply be polite and guide her like in the beginning, and that would be as far as he went. Or maybe she was looking too much into this...

"Can we get going?" Roxas asked again, tightly this time, looking at his black wristwatch and knowing that by now it was by luck they will make it. Ignoring the two, he went to step on the conveyor belt and began to move away without walking, while Naminé followed after him in the persistence of Sora going on about "ladies first", while he trailed behind her, sending grim looks at his brother.

"Sometimes, a stick is stuck up his butt," Sora mumbled disdainfully to her, giving a glare to the blond boy's back and crossing his arms, apparently not letting go of that snipe about "Miss-Cousin-In-Law" and ditching him earlier on in the morning. "Annoyingly moody, might as well join the emo club."

This just made Roxas give a blank stare to him back as he heard him, and in a quick move, he walked the opposite way of the belt to abruptly stand next to them. He slowly motioned Naminé to get in back of Sora now, only for the female to give him a questioning gaze, in which he responded in a tone she couldn't describe, "Just in case you fall or anything, I'd like to do it myself since Sora is at times _accident prone_. You have to be careful at the end, because as you know, if you've been to airports, it pushes you forward a little."

Naminé just nodded after a moment's reluctance as she stepped back behind the brunette, taking the sudden characteristics of a gentleman from Roxas with stride, while watching Sora send a dirty look to him for the "accident prone" comment. _However_, it wasn't until they arrived at the other side of the tunnel and Sora was beginning to saunter ahead in the front to get off, that she saw the _real_ reason of Roxas's act of chivalry. Seeing as she was in a front row seat, when the brown haired boy _just_ reached the point in which the conveyor belt ended first, and lurched you forward, Roxas glided smoothly close to his twin, and stuck his leg out on purpose, a vengeance for the finger and his remarks, and Naminé was too late to stop it as she gasped in shock, outstretching her hand forth weakly in a failed attempt to grab him.

All that was heard was a loud thud as Sora's body hit the floor.

* * *

The rest of the morning was like a breeze to Naminé, starting from after Sora's fall. Leaving the poor boy with a big, round bruise in his forehead as a consequence, the two brothers began to argue, which then turned into unexpected fight between them, which ultimately, was the act that made them late in the end. She tried to halt and push them away from each other unsuccessfully, almost getting a stray fist aimed accidentally at her, but she backed away in time. So instead, she tried to _talk_ to them to stop it in blatant shock, not really predicting this on her first day of school, and the commotion must've been heard, because a nearby teacher came out of his classroom and put a permanent end to the brawl. He picked up Roxas from the tufts of his uniform shirt while doing the same to Sora in the other. Naminé was surprised at the strength of the said adult for a moment, but after she breathed a sigh of relief as the two brothers agreed to simply give blaring glares to each other, the man introduced himself as Lexaeus Hamilton, a History teacher, and he was nice enough to let them go to class without any sort of punishment, except for warning them if this type of behavior reached his ears again, that he will report it if need be. So, with a bruised cheek Sora, and a broken lip Roxas added with a small bruise on his chin from the hit on his jaw, they made their way to homeroom with a silent tension, which just blew away any friendly atmosphere from before, and made her uncomfortable. She had only known them for about ten minutes or a bit more, so it wasn't at place for her to be...hanging around in this type of problem, right?

The good news was that their homeroom teacher was sweet, someone who also taught English in between classes, and when Roxas bitterly came up with that they were delayed because they were helping the "new girl" find her way, Miss Heartilly understood, and asked for Sora or Roxas to show her around, seeing as she didn't need the two of them. It was a good thing for her as well, since everyone in the class was giving her odd stares and whispering to each other, showing now what she hated the most about being new from before. Sora walked angrily to his desk, which left Roxas as the candidate for the job automatically, but even as they trudged around the labyrinth they called a "school", that represented a literal complex and difficult maze more than likely, they didn't talk much; Roxas was just as in a bad mood as his other half. The only time he only opened his mouth was to point out certain things, directions, giving out advice, know the rules of the hierarchy and cliques, which weren't much different from every high school, yet this time, Naminé was with the top dogs of the ladder...a little. It kind of left her quite flustered, not ever having the experience to be..._popular_. Larxene was the Queen Bee in her school since freshman year from what she knew, mostly due to her bitchy attitude and witty, cruel remarks, and added with winning fights, she was dubbed a person who you do not want to mess with, but garnered respect nonetheless. Whether her sister gained it from others' _fear_, she didn't know. Marluxia was supposedly quite the popular one as well, just not so high on the chain as Larxene or the rest were...his good looks was what passed him by because he had gained the reputation of thinking low of people on the top, labeling them arrogant and seemingly elitists. Naminé remembered when she was much younger and Larxene was still in high school, talking about how Marluxia took a interest in her when everyone was aware of his opinion on the higher popular crowd, even though Larxene herself appreciated his aesthetic value. Though it didn't matter since he was in his last year of high school by the time they met, and their relationship progressed out of it. Then it all ended with them getting married...

Honestly, she never expected it, the news was a surprise to _both_ her and her parents. But Naminé guessed love changed everything...?

Either way, after Roxas's long and torturous tour that was signaled to finish when the bell for first period to end rang (concluding with her legs feeling like jelly from travelling all around the campus), he gave her a warning that being with their group might gather some hatred, since a lot of people envy and just plain disliked them. Yet, he also stated comfortingly that the gang protected their own no matter what, so she was safe while she was a part of the group...and their friend. That caught her off guard. _Friend_. She was considered one already, and it felt wonderful to hear that. After though, Roxas quickly went over the class schedules, saying that she might meet _some_ of his friends, but he didn't really know since while the gang _did_ show each other their schedules when they were mailed to them, he couldn't memorize it all. So far, Roxas had two classes with her in the morning, counting the missed first period as well, while she had Sora in her last class before _lunch_, and that she will meet the group properly in the cafeteria at that time. _All_ of them. How was that? Well, according to Roxas, Pence, a suppose black haired, chubby boy with brown eyes, hacked into the school's computer system so their schedules will all have the same lunch time, adding that while he's a hacking whiz, he doesn't do too good with the rest of his subjects. Naminé thought this boy sounded respectful as well, as Roxas told her that he doesn't hack the grades, which is _much_ more highly protected, including having a traceable program, so Pence never really bothered with it. She agreed on the grades, somewhat glad Pence wouldn't risk it...everyone else will only take advantage of it when they kept getting a bad mark, worse if it even spread around, and Roxas, apparently, shared the same sentiment as she told him this.

So that morning, she was found quite alone except for when she had Roxas or Sora in any of her classes. The blond, now a bit cooled down since the rumble earlier with his brother, pointed out two of his friends as he decided to keep her company by sitting down on her side, sacrificing his usual seat. One friend, was Tidus, a blond, very much tanned to a darker extent, good looking guy with blue eyes, who seemed as carefree as Sora was, and Riku, Sora's _best friend_...a handsome, muscular built, gorgeous male with platinum long hair, and surreal, cyan eyes. Naminé had to admit...she was quite dazed and enthralled, to say the least, and for a moment she kept gazing to see if he was _real_ until Roxas elbowed her in the stomach softly, looking a bit irritated at the attention, only because it always happened. From what was explained to her, Riku always had the type of good looks that gained the _exact_ same reaction that she just gave moments ago on the female population, having many "admirers" in the process, but the boy stayed pretty humble throughout. Roxas also confided to her that while he was Sora's best friend, his brother felt insecure around him, almost like he'll always be second fiddle, and is sometimes jealous of the attention Riku received. This was especially because Kairi used to crush on the silver haired boy, and actually went out with him for a few short months.

Naminé was startled to hear that since Kairi never mentioned it, but they really didn't talk a lot as they did now when they were much younger, so that was probably the reason...and why talk about the past anyhow? _Now_ more than ever, her cousin had found the love of her life in the underdog that was Sora, and she felt happy for him _and_ her, hoping that soon, they'll admit it. She would've wanted to see it, but she figured it would be out of everyone's eyes and in their own privacy.

Due to Riku and Tidus seated away from them while Roxas was with her, they couldn't really speak at all except after the class ended, where she had gotten to know them better and had been introduced. Roxas was right, Riku _was_ humble and nice, and Tidus was silly in his own way, though they were also a bit lost at Kairi's resemblance in her. They kept talking until they parted ways to go to their alternating classes, and from there, it wasn't so much as exciting with her third class...nobody was there, and her "class before lunch" with Sora only had Riku, so she bonded more with the two boys in that time. She felt less anxious now to meet the rest of the group, as she had Roxas, Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Kairi down on whom she had met, and with them already on good terms with her, it made it easier for the time when she had to grace the cafeteria and the "popular" table.

_This_ is where she found herself now, with Riku and Sora on her sides to lead her as they were headed for the lunch room. Her nervous and intimidated expression must have shown, as the two boys began saying things to ease her, like "everyone's friendly", "they'll take you in", "you'll feel right at home, trust me"...

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you everyone's names in the group, is not that much," Sora offered, more happier, as if he had forgotten his and Roxas's fight by now. "You know me, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, _Kairi_...there's Selphie, Wakka, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Yuna, Paine, Rikku...not to be confused with _this_ Riku here, Yuffie, Lulu...most of us are Seniors really since we're at the point where we rule the school just by being in the fourth year and veterans, and to remind you...our group is only _one_ of the populars, there are others that sit on different tables with the people they hang out with, and...hey! I just noticed we have more girls than guys in the gang..."

Naminé giggled, while Riku just heaved a sigh, and rolled his eyes upward. "Don't tell me you just noticed this _now_."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Riku shook his head tiredly while Sora appeared embarrassed, just as they passed through the lunch room doors to go in, and Naminé widened her eyes a little at how vast, wide, and big the cafeteria _truly_ was. The vending machines were on the back in both the right and left corners, the lunch was actually served as a _buffet table_ by the side of the main entry that they came from, where students walked along down and served themselves as they got their plastic plates and eating utensils. The ones who were keeping the lunch lines organized were four men, while the lunch ladies simply refilled the stalls with the portions of food when it was gone. The smörgåsbord itself was like any type of buffet you would find at a restaurant...having the triangle prim shaped glass that hung over the delicacies above, with the heated lights to keep it warm. She could even spot delicious and tempting fresh desserts in another smaller buffet table that was separated from the food. Roxas had told her something about this, that even though they were allowed outside to eat, people remained inside because unlike most schools, this one prepared not cheap food, but _real_ ones, that catered to a healthy meal with many varieties. And unless you had a craving for fast food, there was no reason not to stay and enjoy what the school lunch brings. Nevertheless, she never expected _this_ type of...method. Then again, parents did have to pay quite a fine to place their children in this sort of building, and the wasted money is shown by the size and style. Naminé predicted great things, but not this great, and she wished that she started high school here since freshman year. It was amazing.

She abruptly found herself being pushed forward by her back gently, and looking around to see the culprit, she found Sora giving her a knowing and entertained grin, and Riku staring at her with a glint in his eyes. "Trust me when I say we were all as surprised, and all as lost as you when we first came here. Pretty fantastic."

"Fantastic because they use our parents' money," Riku commented dryly, only for him and Sora to chuckle. That little moment got distracted though, as Riku then pointed in front of him for Naminé to get a look. "There we are."

Naminé felt her stomach clench as she followed the direction his finger was at, and spotted a circular table filled with mounds of laughing teens, some eating a handful plate of lunch, while some chatted. Roxas was already seated, chapped lip and bruised chin in all its glory, though not really affecting his looks that much, if at all. This made her a bit more relaxed, as she had gotten more comfortable with Roxas than the rest, but she wanted to spot Kairi...someone she knew perfectly well, but the girl wasn't anywhere. If she was going to be introduced without her, she wouldn't know what to do...she was hoping she could be a crutch as she faced what would assumingly be her new friends.

Despite her determination on being a stronger person, she was socially inept.

Her eyes grew when she found the two friends who were suppose to keep her company, Sora and Riku, leave her side, looking at her amusedly as they walked off, though their eyesight were mostly perched _behind_ her...as if someone was about to do something. Her face paled as her insides tightened in apprehension...and almost hurt. Oh no...okay, Naminé, do not jump to conclusions, this isn't a trap, it can't be, they seem too genuine...

Taking a breath, she curled her face up in a stern and set countenance, after all, trick or not, she would never let them see her down like if she was someone to trample on if she could help it, not anymore. With a bit more boldness, she turned swiftly around, only to blink as she saw a pretty wine red haired girl before she was glomped in a embrace, almost making her fall back it if it wasn't for the excited arms around her, and she heard Kairi's laugh and happy voice in her ear. "Naminé! You were so lost in thought, and I took the chance to surprise you, and made Sora and Riku play along. I was waiting for lunch so much to see you. I tried to find you first, since I thought it would be quite weird for you out there without knowing anybody...yet so far, I heard you got acquainted with Roxas, Tidus, and of course, the two numskulls. Gah! I'm so _glad_. All we do is talk on the phone instead of hanging out..."

Naminé stood still as she listened to Kairi's cheerful blabber, obviously, her cousin was thrilled to finally see her here, with good reason, as they haven't made face to face contact in a while. But she was a bit too shocked...so it took a while for any response to come out of her. Kairi took this time to break out of the hug she started, a smile on her lips as she eyed Naminé a bit sheepishly, as the girl was merely staring, lost. Giving her a apologetic look, she stated, a bit unsure, "I'm guessing...it worked too much? I have to admit, what I did was kind of Selphie..."

By then, the blonde girl had snapped out of it due to the words, and shook her head with a smile, not expecting that type of entrance, but going to give her cousin a tight warm hug again anyway, which was returned. They gave a few excited laughs as Naminé replied, "Yes, it was weird, but I'm glad to see you too. For a moment, I thought I will have to face this alone. You know me..."

"No way, I did promise I would be there, didn't I? That's why I tried to find you..."

They both let go this time, Kairi a bit more calmed down after her stint, though her smile evolved into a grin, which smoothly fitted her striking features. It wasn't like Naminé had low self esteem to the bottom level, but she couldn't help but think that Kairi was so, _so_ pretty. Her cousin's personality was stronger as well, she was determined, stood up for herself and her friends, was very social and in nowhere near shy, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. It was one of those things that separated them from each other, like Sora and Roxas.

The thoughts were over with though as she felt a warm and comfortable hand on her shoulder, and found Kairi gesturing with her head to the table, as if asking if she was ready to meet everyone. Naminé just simply studied the people a few steps in front of her, watching Riku sit next to Sora, who sat next to Roxas, the twins both talking and laughing about a joke, apparently over their little squabble in the morning. There was Tidus, then she could see the black haired, chubby Pence, as the description matched him the most...he was talking to a dirty blond haired boy with brown eyes, while a very pretty girl with emerald green eyes and brown hair curled on each side beautifully, joined in on the conversation. There was another brown haired female, her locks more lighter...like the shade of copper, and she also had green eyes, though much lighter as well. And her hair was in a flip out style. There were many others, and she could feel herself growing nervous. The variety of their uniform style was nice to look at as well, she noticed...while they all followed the uniform conduct, the clothes had a bit of their personalities mixed in. Like Tidus's appeared to be placed on messily, and its sleeves were ripped off, giving it the flaky appearance, and some others had things like a scarf, or something done to their shirts, and pants.

Finally nodding her head to Kairi, they walked up to the group, hearing them talk about the Roxas's and Sora's fight, and how it isn't anything new, yet as they reached them, the table suddenly quieted down as all their eyes were on her, the new addition, and this made the blonde be on the spotlight as they all eyed her attentively. While Naminé found herself unable to speak, Kairi went to get her acquainted to the rest, "Naminé, I'd like you to meet all of my friends, and guys, this is my cousin, Naminé, the one I've been talking about?"

"I'm sure we all engraved it in our heads after two weeks, Kai," the dirty blonde haired boy she saw spoke, before giving Naminé a friendly wave and a cool, but welcoming smile. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Hayner. Don't worry if we all scare you."

The "dark brown haired female with the curls on the sides" gave him a reprimanding glare, to which the guy just shrugged, looking honestly confused as if he didn't understand what was it he said wrong. Shaking her head, the girl turned to her with a big smile as she placed a hand on her collarbone softly, "Don't listen to him, Naminé, we're not bad. After Kairi talked nonstop about you, is nice to finally see you. My name is Olette."

_So far, so good_, was what Naminé thought, but her eyes widen a little as everyone followed Hayner's and Olette's sample of introducing themselves.

"I'm Pence, nice to meet ya," the known black haired boy said, and she nodded with a polite smile.

The girl with the flipped hair went up next, giving her a very excited wave with a grin, "Hi! I'm Selphie!"

"Another girl to the gang, ya?" a build redhead next to her remarked jokingly with a accent, though the color of his hair was more of a orange-yellow auburn if anything than red in her eyes, and it was styled in a swirl at the top. "The name's Wakka, pretty lady."

Naminé felt her cheeks burn a little, and she spotted Selphie roll her eyes to the side, trying hard not to laugh as she covered her mouth. Not much later, a gorgeous ebony haired girl went to greet her, her locks in a three braided high ponytail that was held with decorative chopsticks, or hairwear. The female's bangs covered the side of her left eye, while her lips were a light purple color, yet her eyes glittered in welcome as she said soothingly, "My name is Lulu."

"What's up, Naminé? My name is Yuffie!" a short, black haired girl exclaimed, giving her a big smile as her brown eyes shone, and Naminé was trying really hard to remember all their faces.

Next, there was a female who had a sort of boy cut, color of a deep silver, but raised up smoothly and almost flown, as her bangs tittered along her forehead, and she stared at Naminé with her hazel, almost orange looking eyes. Not to mention, she looked a bit hardened...it was that type of aura that Larxene possessed, anyway.

"Paine."

Yep, definitely reminded her of Larxene.

The other female beside Paine was a blonde, semi-orange haired girl, who, like the goth, had a high ponytail, but her locks flowed nicely down her back freely, and almost all over the place. She wore a blue bandana or headband along in the front, where two braids or a couple more were at the sides of her face. She chuckled as she waved happily to her, "My name's Rikku, glad to meet you. I have to say on behalf her, please don't mind Paine, she's always like that. You'll get used to it."

It was then that a heterochromic eyed girl, one colored blue while the other green, turned her head to stare at her with a small smile, having a more mature appearance about her that Naminé liked, with brown hair that seemed soft to the touch and ended above her shoulders, "My name is Yuna, welcome to the new group, Naminé."

"And that's all. The rest you know...though to inform you, Hayner and Olette are going out if you were curious...they're the only couple here so far. The others just kind of...play around each other..." Kairi whispered to her privately, a bit flustered at her friends' warm welcome as much as Naminé was. Giving a nod to everyone as the round table got louder and went to chatting again, some still giving her smiles, Kairi gently pushed her forward a little as a sign for them to find a seat, as they were just standing there, and Sora, who watched them step up, made Riku move up to give space to Kairi beside him...which meant, that she had to sit next to Roxas. Not that it wasn't bad or anything, she had grown to and gotten used to his presence.

As Naminé took her appropiate place as the two of them sat down and got comfortable, Roxas went to turn to her, raising a eyebrow as he noticed her haggard face, almost as if the school and its people still stunned her, and he went to say quietly, "As Olette said, don't worry. In this group, people are open, and we've been expecting you. I think most are happy that they don't have to hear Kairi going on and on about you, personally. It was quite tiring after...two weeks." Before she had a chance to even grin at him for the joke, he immediately eyed her seriously. "Brace yourself. You're going to be answering questions."

Again, not waiting for her to inquire what he meant, Olette, from across of her, went to ask, "So Naminé, we heard you come from Twilight Town? How is it?"

The blonde paused for a moment, as Kairi sent her a encouraging look, and nodding her head to Olette, she went to reply, noticing everyone was listening, "Yeah, is quite...pretty, I guess, there are many spots where you can see the sunrise and sunset so wide and in range, beautiful sights...and the town is pretty big, we got a Tran, the beach...I'm living with my older sister now here though, since I don't want to head here every day in the morning, too far."

"Oh yeah, I remember...older sister, I think I know who you are talking about," Sora pitched in, staring over at Kairi as he gazed at her knowingly. "That's your other cousin, right? The older one? Who's suppose to be quite tough or something? Give Paine a run for her money?"

The said girl gave the boy a dangerous glare in response, to which Sora just gave a weak smile to. However, it seemed that Paine surprisingly had something to say on the matter, commenting, "She sounds interesting, though. See what kind of 'tough' she is."

Everyone muttered things after this, as both Kairi and Naminé stared at each other alarmed, before shifting their eyes around the circular table, not expecting Larxene would harness this much interest. Instead of Kairi saying anything, it was Naminé who piped up bravely, her mouth moving on its own as she tried to explain, "Well...she isn't exactly...I don't think, she's quite..."

"Quite unlikeable?" Paine finished for her, in which the rest stared at her now. Yet, she ignored the lingering eyes, and gave Naminé and Kairi a look that meant no offense in her words. "Is okay, I'm not saying it in a bad way, that makes it more interesting. It was just a guess, since you were having a hard time finding the words. How old is she?"

"I'm not offended, cause well, that is pretty much the first impression she gives..." Naminé admitted, knowing that's just how her sister was, and what would definitely give off the first time they laid eyes on her...and if they ever _did_ see her, she didn't want them to think that she was someone unapproachable. That was the _only_ negative aspect of Larxene, and she'll make sure they know what she was truly about other than being...hard to talk to. Naminé jus wanted to give them a sort of warning, so when they cross paths, they wouldn't quickly label her as a, well...bitch. "However, that's only to those who bother her...like stuck up people, those types that think they're too good for anyone else...in reality, she's reallly cool if you know her, and of course, if you don't say anything out of line, she's good company, even funny. And she's twenty, by the way."

She looked at Paine for that last one.

As the silver haired girl was satisfied with that, it sent the table mumbling again, and Kairi gave a nod to what Naminé said, adding, "In fact, I'm sure you guys will like her."

"Is she hot?" Everyone's faces turned to look at Tidus, some dry, some rolling their eyes, some chuckling, which were most of the guys, and some with raised eyebrows, while Naminé just stared blankly at all of them, and the poor blond male just simply raised his hands as if proclaiming innocence, "Yo, man, just...curious. She said she's only twenty, you know."

"And married," Kairi confirmed, which Tidus slumped his shoulders exaggeratingly to.

Naminé noticed Yuna being discomforted at the conversation, and it didn't startle her when the girl glanced at her, changing the subject as she asked another question, "So, what program are you signing to? You know, the one that prepares you for your future interest?"

"Art," Naminé responded quietly, finally hearing something that she was passionate about. When applying to the school, usually, students had to place what they most want to succeed in, their hobby or career. If one wanted to be in a actor, he or she got private acting classes, or if a dancer, they had private dancing classes to offer, and it kept going for many subjects as their job is to prepare anyone for it, and give them more confidence that they could reach that goal by gaining the experience needed. _Hers_, was art and painting, of course. Moving her eyes around the table, she had to tell herself that she felt at peace with them, especially as it was their first meeting, so it soothed her a little. Everyone here was nice, and it made her feel calm and at place, like Riku said...like _home_, that's the vibe each of them gave, and is the reason why she found no problem speaking like she usually did. It appeared like...the group was meant for her to be friends with, as ludicrous as it sounded, but that's definitely the way it appeared. It was like she knew them for a few years now. Kairi was lucky to have such friends around her, and Naminé _really _did wish this was the school she had gone to from the beginning. But, at least she had the pleasure of being here in time.

Breathing out a sigh, finding that she stood silent, she finished quickly, "I've always loved art, I've been drawing ever since I can remember, and it...was something I could express myself with."

A lot of the females gazes soften at her truthful explanation, and she felt her little hairs stand on end as she had eyes burning in the back of her head that didn't belong to any girl, watching...not burning in the way of a threat, yet it was strong enough to make her a bit tense, and as she looked to where it was coming from, her eyes met Roxas's own deep ones. For a moment, they stared at each other blankly, none moving or even saying anything...and Naminé couldn't really find herself speaking at that precise second, as the male was studying her intently. Though, it was Roxas himself who shifted first, and as he was about to open his mouth to say what he had in mind, Sora's loud voice interrupted him. "Hey, I got an idea! I know it's Monday, but we got Naminé here, so I thought we all showed her around town and spent time getting to know her better and not that fast."

There was pause on the gang as they all looked at each other, some were positive, some were unsure, but Riku nonchalantly gazed in wonder at Sora, apparently in agreement with his best friend, "I think that's actually a good idea...you shock me again, Sora."

The brown haired just glared in response.

"Me too, it sounds great, perfect way for the newcomer to know where she lives now," Pence followed, his eyes circling everyone present with a enthusiastic grin. "We can even show her one of our hang out spots and everything!"

This type of news was like some kind of bomb, as they all went to talk excitedly, planning and expressing some suggestions to the rest on where to eat, or if they were to take her to the park, or the movies, the mall, yet the whole chatter was disrupted when they heard a loud ring tone that surrounde the table in which they were sitting, playing _Comatose_ by Skillet. For the first time appearing quite abashed, Roxas went to reach down into his pants pocket, taking out his Blackberry and looking at the caller ID, a smirk making its way to his face as he saw who it was, and he stared at his friends cheerfully, "It's Axel."

He watched knowingly at the reaction as the name was heard, because some of the guys' faces brightened to a great extent, the girls just smiled in realization, and Sora even asked if he could speak to him. His buddies were very aware who Axel was, because even though he wasn't in high school anymore, he was sure a part of them as if he was still here. Shaking his head harshly to his twin in a "no", as Sora kept snatching at his Blackberry, Roxas went to click a button and placed the phone in his ear, turning a bit away from the people for privacy by moving his chair back, concentrating on the voice in the connection. "Hello?"

_**"Waaaaaazzzzuuuup."**_

Roxas rolled his eyes, though a bit of laughter passed by his lips despite himself, amused at his best friend on the other line. He was even surprised he did that, considering how much he had changed in the very few, short years. Perhaps he had a good day. "Hahah, Axel...that was wack, man. Seriously. I know you got that from Scary Movie."

_**"I know it is, so? Who cares if it was in Scary Movie? It isn't like any idiot did the same thing when it first came out. Anyway, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you in a while."**_

"That's because you're always busy," he answered for him, not bothering to hide his disappointed tone. It's been like that ever since he got married to that...well, boring and superficial girl, he forgot her name. Linda? No, Lydia. Lydia?

_**"Busy? **_**I'm**_** busy? How about **_**your**_** part time job and school? I'd say we're both at fault. And besides, that's the reason I called you..."**_

Roxas heard the little sly tone that had increasingly rised itself into Axel's voice, and looking over the rest for a second to see what they were doing, he sighed as he returned his eyes back to the floor, "And what is that?"

**"Chill**_**. We are going to chill today, and I won't allow you to say no. You have the day off, and we're going to take advantage of it, by getting drunk and seeing strippers...okay, forget the strippers...**_**BUT**_** we're getting drunk. You can bring the others if you like, since I'm bringing my assistant."**_

The blond raised his eyebrows deviously, "What type of assistant?" The way he spoke must have shown, because he heard his friend pause on the other end.

_**"Roxas. I'm not gay."**_

Oh, so the assistant was a male. That sucked. However, hoping for another different type of answer than what he was predicting, he couldn't help but ask, "But what if she was a female? What would you do then? Saying she was hot, 'one fine piece of flesh', and one who was coming unto you...which would've happened, if you ask me. How would you react?"

Roxas waited for Axel's reply, for some reason he lasted longer on this, and when the redhead _did_ answer, it was short and to the point.

_**"Nothing. I'm married."**_

"You're twenty-one!"

_**"But I'm**_** married."**

It was then Roxas found himself getting irritated at the lack of stubborness Axel was presenting Making sure no one heard, he hissed quietly before he could stop himself, "You don't love her."

Oh boy.

There was definitely silence this time, and it lasted so long that Roxas had to make sure Axel was still on the line by looking at the tiny screen of his cell to make sure he didn't hang up. The seconds ticked by and the blond wondered for a moment if he had gone too far, or if he really stroke a chord with his friend of understanding, for once. It wasn't that he didn't like Lydia or anything, but she's not wild, she's not fun...to think of her would more likely attribute her to a stay at home mom, in a marriage that is always the same thing. She has her quirks, he had to admit, yet there was never that _spark_. She liked to be calm, and found joy in serenity...the bad thing was, she sometimes dragged Axel with her, who in turn, ends up falling asleep. Roxas remembered back when he was a freshman, and Axel was a senior. The redhead was telling him many things about marrying someone, since he knew of his arranged future spouse, and kept complaining that it wasn't what he really wanted, and whether he should really go through with it. He had told him about his ideal girl, someone who liked the thrill of life, who would join him in doing something wrong instead of reprimanding him for it, but still control his actions by reasoning and common sense. Someone who'll wrap his arms around him when they ride on his motorcycle in high speed, a person who will whoop in excitement when he sets his car up to 100 miles a hour, someone who'll get his jokes and someone who brings them right back, a girl who presented a challenge...who won't simply bow to him when he gets angry, or upset, or if he orders her to do something. Yet, that person has to love and care for him enough, and make him think that everything was worth it.

And Axel had said all that while he was burning a damn tree, which got the police on him for damage of property.

While Lydia fitted the love and care, and the somewhat humor, the rest were _nonexistant_. She hated motorcycles, she's terrified of fast driving or anything short of dangerous, she criticizes Axel constantly about his actions like a pounding hammer to his head, making him feel guilty enough to draw back or report what he's done, even forbidding him to drink too much alcohol as it would cause "liver damage" and it was too unhealthy. Not only that, but she got tired too easily when partying, and it made her want to leave early, taking Axel with her.

That list could go on.

It wasn't that it was wrong to have that type of personality, it just didn't fit with Axel, in his opinion.

And Axel did _not_ love her.

Marriages where both spouses don't reciprocate feelings are bound to end in tragedy. And that's what his best friend didn't understand. He was just prolonging what was going to happen. In some way, his marriage with Lydia was going to end, he didn't know how, but in _some_ way, it will. It was...not right. Maybe Roxas didn't know a lot, and he was basing his conclusion on nothing, but harbored dislike...yet he just wanted Axel to be happy, and his friend wasn't now...he could see that. And it will be a shame if there's a girl out who fits the description he desired, but never gets the chance to pursue it because he was hooked on someone because of fear of what might happen if he did leave her.

Yet, the more he lasted, the harder it will be for Lydia to handle it, just leading her on.

Roxas was so lost into these contemplations, that he almost missed Axel speaking again, wondering whether he was wrong on convincing him to break his marriage, or if he should even get into the situation. He was just eighteen after all, he might not really know, and he might be hurting the problem instead of helping it.

_**"That's not the point."**_

He almost snorted, ignoring the tense and tight tone Axel was now using. That's not point? It made hin ponder over what had Axel thought in all those minutes he kept silent. "It's exactly the point. You don't even need marriage to be committed. You just need...to be committed. Commitment and marriage aren't the same, but you have no sense of commitment with Lydia whatsoever."

Roxas now found Axel's voice getting louder and harsh, obviously...getting pissed.

_**"What the hell are you, Roxas? My fucking relationship therapist? Damn **_**Gandhi**_**?! How many times are we going to talk about this? I've been trying to love her-"**_

"For three years, Axel. Hell, you're whole _life_!" Roxas growled, trying not to alert the people around him by being too noisy, or for them to spot something. "Just get out of it, Axel, is best for both..."

_**"Don't tell me what's best and what's not best for me, **_**or**_** her, you haven't the right. I can't...you don't understand. I've been thinking about it as it is, can't even sleep...Lydia has serious emotional problems ever since her mom died, one wrong move from me, and I might end up the reason she does something...dangerous."**_

Roxas could tell Axel was holding back from flying all out at him by his voice almost lowering to a dangerous whisper, as if trying to get a hold of himself. He let out a breath. "Maybe I don't. But I have a feeling is going to get worse if you keep pretending...that's the thing. Do you think one-sided love in a marriage is going to las-and wait, you're not sleeping?"

_**"Just...let it end when it needs to..."**_

He was glad to hear the man being more calm, yet there was a hint of hopelessness that filtered through the speaker, resonating in his eardrum, and Roxas closed his eyes. "That's the thing, if it does, is not going to be good, something dangerous might happen then. Whatever the case, is going to end up with Lydia being hurt anyway. If she loves you, and you're not willing to get out it...you're smart Axel, figure it out."

_**"I know, but I..."**_

Roxas groaned.

_**"You know what, I rather prefer we get back to the reason why I'm calling, alright? I don't want to talk about this crap anymore, especially in mid-day, which would be **_**your**_** lunch time and my time to release **_**stress**_**, not giving me more to deal with. I don't need it right now."**_

"Fine," Roxas agreed, though not wanting to really give up because he actually felt that he might be getting through this time. How did the whole conversation started anyway? Oh, yeah. Right. The assistant. "Anyway, about going out...me and the guys are planning to go somewhere, since we got a new girl in the group. Kairi's cousin."

_**"Oh...you mean that girl that you've been telling me Kairi's been ta-"**_

"Yes," he answered right off exasparated, not wanting to hear it for perhaps the millionth time this day. It was kind of funny how he and Axel could really just forget a serious conversation so fast, that could've led to a argument, but that's how it always was...Axel, though sounding tense still, seems to be relaxed. Maybe he did pick a wrong time to talk about that type of thing...

_**"What's the new girl's name?"**_

"...Naminé."

_**"That sounds nice. Is she cute?"**_

Roxas blinked as he gave a smile. "You're twenty-one. She's seventeen. Even if she was..."

_**"Oh wow, you **_**don't **_**say? Hmm...what an age difference. Man, that's like me dating a virgin: it's a taboo."**_

He sighed at Axel's sarcasm and tone. He then lowered his voice, making sure no one else would hear in any circumstance, as he glanced over to Naminé, who was busy talking with Kairi and some others as they were getting to know her more. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. "Yeah, she's cute, actually, to admit, she's really pretty...resembles Kairi, and while you can mix them up from far, when you get close you can see just a few differences. Though, I swear Axel, the girl looks _so_ fragile, and pure... it's almost like you can't taint her, and I'm not even exaggerating...you'll get what I mean when you see her..."

_**"Hmph...seems like he's hooked already..."**_

"What was that?" Roxas questioned as he narrowed his eyes, not getting what he said as he was mumbling to himself, and it was hard to hear over from a phone connection.

_**"Nothing important. So, if you are all planning to go out somewhere...might as well join you, it would still be the same thing. Okay then...um, since you're going to be in your house, I'll pick you up so we'll spent some time together , then we can call the rest, and will drive there when the time comes. Agree?"**_

"Agree."

_**"Anyway, I have to get going now... my assistant is singing to himself...can't bore him any longer, and it's damn annoying. Not that he doesn't have a bad voice, is that he's singing the Power Rangers theme song. Just call me when you get home, alright? And I'll meet you."**_

He gave a nod to himself. "Right, I'll call you. Later."

_**"Later."**_

Hearing Axel in the background tell someone to "shut up", Roxas hung up his call as the other line went dead, placing it back on his pocket, and getting back comfortably to his friends as he scooched the chair back to its place. He almost bumped into Naminé if he didn't catch himself in time, and he sent her a apologetic stare, but the blonde just shook her head with a smile.

"So, what was it about?" Sora happened to ask first, looking over unto his brother pass Kairi and Naminé. Despite not hearing anything, he had seen Roxas's expression a few times, and he appeared...tensed. He had seen Roxas and Axel speaking enough to know when they were upset at the other or angry, or whether it was negative or positive emotions. It didn't look that good for a moment.

Looking at everyone with a sigh and waving a hand at Sora to forget about it, Roxas announced, "Axel wants to hang out with me, but I told him we were all planning to go somewhere, so he wants to go."

"Then, obviously, he'll come with us. He's a friend to us all, and is perfect since he'll meet Naminé at the same time," Riku stated, just giving a glance at Roxas as he eyed the blond with a certified look that there was no argument. The rest didn't disagree either, it seemed, as they took it as it was, while the discussion switched to a place where they allowed drinking just for those who wanted to, the table rambling into more excited conversation once more.

"And hey, Axel is twenty-one, right? Maybe we can invite that cousin or sister of Naminé, the twenty year old to keep him company? I mean, someone close to his own age?" Tidus suggested, giving a stare to Roxas, Naminé, and Kairi, while some rolled their eyes again. When Tidus had one thing in his mind, it was hard to get him out of it, and this one was Naminé's sister. But the boy instead looked at their reactions as if offended, and he glowered at them all. "Hey! I'm actually saying it because I thought it would be nice for Axel to talk more mature things with a person his own age. Not that we're that young, but...you get what I'm saying? And isn't it true that a female is mentally three years older than guys? I think he'll feel more comfortable...just a thought. And...we _all_ know and seen most of our families, so why not have her sister come, as she sounds cool enough? We can get to know her in the long run. I'm serious."

"Whatever the case, Tidus, is up for Naminé to decide," Yuna told him, giving him a side glance of understanding as a sweet smile graced her face. She really did think they were being a bit too hard on him on that. "Besides, meeting the Naminé is just enough for us right now, isn't it? I mean, there's still her sister who needs to make the decision to come..."

Naminé's eyes circled everyone, not exactly knowing what to say on the matter. Larxene _did_ say that she will want to meet her new friends as soon as possible before she got too involved with them, just to see that they were sober, not on drugs, good people, and anything of the like. She was very overprotective that way, but at least she granted more freedom than her parents. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she caught Kairi's glimpse, as if telling her that it was alright if she didn't want to. Going with that as a liable way to answer to Tidus and the group, she responded quietly, "Is no problem, she wanted to meet you all anyway. I'll tell her, and see what she says..."

"And if it's no, is no. Hard to get Larxene otherwise. Is that okay?" Kairi finished softly, precisely directing this to Tidus than the rest of her friends, in which the boy nodded with a smirk on his face. Turning her gaze back to Naminé, who was giving her a alarmed look, they seem to mentally agree on one thing: this was going to be interesting.

"Then is done!" Sora yelled to them all cheerfully as he clapped his hands in finality, and let out a breath while some chuckled. "We still had yet to decide a place, though..."

Seeing as everyone else was talking again everywhere with that last sentence out, feeling happy and very much relaxed, her gaze went to the silent Roxas, who was simply looking at the table in a daze...as if in thought. Not certain if to disrupt him, because she didn't know what reaction to expect from him, she meekly called carefully, "Roxas?"

Hearing someone say his name, he snapped out of his contemplations as the words sharply broke through his mind, and his eyes shifted quickly on Naminé's. Blinking, not expecting her to address him for the rest of the lunch period since she was getting along well with the others, he responded surprisingly, "Yeah...?"

"I...I just wanted to know who was Axel. I would've asked Kairi, but I wanted to hear it from you, because you look like you know him more..." she explained sheepishly, rubbing her arm a little as Roxas studied her face questionably. But she really wanted to find out about this person everyone appeared to like and who made quite a impression on the group with even the mention of his name.

"He's my best friend, like Sora has Riku. He's older, so he isn't in high school anymore, but he hangs out with us alot, so he's part of the gang," he replied, raking a hand through his spiky blond hair as he sighed a bit tiredly, remembering back to the conversation they had, that would've transformed into a full out fight on the phone. "Everyone loves him...which I _still_ don't get, so that's why you saw their faces all bright and smiling. It's mostly because he has a sense of humor and has some wit about him, and makes most of our day out fun as he's the liveliest...are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Naminé perked up, eyeing the blond boy a bit confused, as she had been busy taking what he was saying in her head and got diverted by his sudden question.

Roxas made himself clearer, "I meant, are you alright with everyone's friendliness and all? I know is weird, but they are all like that...and they actually mean it. Is hard to find people like this. I just want to know if it's all a bit...overwhelming?"

"It's fine. I was bit thrown for a loop, but I feel so...at place, you know? I never felt that before...they're really nice, and funny, just...amazing, Kairis is so lucky," Naminé responded honestly, a bit glad that Roxas was really making casual conversation with her. She grabbed him as the type to be a bit anti-social...not that much, just one that will keep to himself most of the time when he wants to. Giggling to herself, she pulled a loose strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear as she continued, "I never experienced this before, I wasn't that popular back in my old school...if at all."

He was shocked at that, as he went to look her up and down slowly, though more lost than just checking her out. He wondered _seriously _why she couldn't have been popular, she got the looks down pat, especially if she resembled Kairi. And so far from what he'd seen, her personality was likeable, and sweet. Too sweet. "Really? I mean...why?"

Naminé shrugged, her elated expression faltering slightly. "It's a long story...it all started with grade school, really. " She then let out a sigh. "I just hope they'll like me in the end of all this...like I don't do something wrong later."

"You won't, and they will like you. Actually, they do already..."

Her eyes grew wide, more surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth, while Roxas just looked at her amusedly in a soft expression. She smiled at him, though. "I guess...hopefully, I'll get a prom date..it's something I've been waiting for. I'm kind of afraid of that."

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head at the girl's insecurity and lack of self-confidence when she should really be more proud of who she is. Did she ever looked in the mirror? Just by these few minutes, he had noticed a few random guys around them staring at her in curiosity, in which she was oblivious to. "You probably will. Trust me on that. Perhaps a boyfriend even."

"You think?" she asked, with a somewhat hopeful tone as she gazed at him in earnest. For some reason, having a male's point of view about this made it more right on point, and in her opinion, it was good to hear it to see where she stood with that population.

Roxas stared back with a knowing look, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure do."

* * *

**Parting Notes:** Okay, who wants to kill me? Come on, who wants to kill me? Yeah, you probably all do (backs away). I have to apologize to all of my readers so far for taking this long, not even long...LONG, long, and I'm not even going to make excuses, and have to say I blame it on my constant laziness. I hope you can forgive my sloth, though finding motivation to type has been hard, even if the full story is in my head. I was planning to finish the chapter on Valentine's day, but that got screwed as well. Since I'm going to Florida soon, there was no way I was going to hold it up any longer. So, to everyone, I truly apologize. I'll try to update faster, but don't expect _such_ a fast update, I do better in writing when I take my time, which was another reason of why I didn't want to force myself to scribble a chapter quickly just for the sake of updating. However, I'll work harder on it for you guys. Nevertheless, don't fret, whether I last three months, or even a _year_ (kidding!), don't think I gave up on this story, I _will_ post the next chapter soon enough whether it takes millions of years. I'm really am sorry, however.

For the next _faster_ update.

**Destiny's Heroine**


End file.
